my music in your mind
by kanon1010
Summary: RE-Publish habis di edit,tentang Naruto seorang mahasiswa jurusan musik dan Sasuke yang selalu menggapnya aneh.apakah benar ada yang disembunyikan Naruto?  Sasufemnaru
1. Chapter 5

**a/n** : ah! Ini Cuma kanon re-publish karena habis di edit habis-habisan ^^.. yang udah pernah baca fic ini dan yang review-review makasih banget. Berkat kalian kanon bisa seperti sekarang ini. Inilah fic pertama yang kanon buat..

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei<p>

rate : T

genre : romance

pairing : sasuke X femnaru

Warning : AU, (agak) OOC, gender bender karena Naruto sebagai wanita

dozooo~

PART 1

**My Music in Your Mind**

.

.

Angin dingin di bulan November berhembus menerpa wajah gadis itu, gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan dikuncir dua tinggi seperti sailormoon, sekilas kulihat dengan kaca mata yang menempel di wajahnya. Ia selalu memakai tas ransel dan membawa tas yang berukuran besar dan tak lupa earphone yang selalu setia menemani telinganya. Ya sudah beberapa minggu ini, mata ku tak mau berpindah memperhatikannya. Ets, bukannya aku jatuh cinta padanya seperti di komik-komik jepang yg di baca kakakku. Aku memperhatikannya Karena dia ANEH. Ya aneh.. kenapa aku berkata demikian? Karena saat pertama kali berjumpa…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**3 minggu yang lalu**

"Kenapa ini bis lama sekali datang!" runtukku dalam hati.

Saat ini aku Uchiha Sasuke mahasiswa jurusan komunikasi semester 4, sedang berdiri di halte menunggu bis yang menuju ke daerah kampusku. Bis yang ku tunggu tak kunjung datang dan sekarang jam telah menunjukan pukul 11.45 jam 13.00 aku ada kelas _radio announcing_ di kelas Iruka-sensei. Entah kenapa hari ini bis yang biasanya membawaku tak kelihatan satupun, Padahal biasanya sangat banyak jumlanya. Hatikupun sudah gelisah menunggu karena takut terlambat di mata kuliah dosen yang baik tapi ia tak terima dengan keterlambatan, bisa rusak image seorang Uchiha. Untungnya nasib baik memang selalu bersama Uchiha, karena tak berapa lama kemudian bis yang kunanti datang.

Hah.. Leganya bahwa bis itu memiliki sedikit penumpang, setidaknya aku tak harus berdiri seperti saat berangkat pagi. Akupun duduk di salah satu kursi yang menampung 2 penumpang. Tak berapa lama saat aku sedang melihat ke arah jendela. Naiklah seorang gadis, um… lumayan manis sih wajahnya cukup nyaman di pandang. Ia mengambil posisi duduk di sampingku di kursi yang memuat 3 orang. Sambil mendengarkan lagu di earphonnya, Ia bergumam sendiri. Lalu tak lama kemudian ia menggetok kepalanya sendiri dengan i-pod nya..

"Arrghh _baka baka baka_!" jerit si gadis secara tiba-tiba membuat beberapa penumpang menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hn?" tatapku dengan keheranan melihat tingkah ajaibnya itu. Tetapi tak disangka-sangka ia hanya tersenyum padaku dengan manisnya.

"Hahah maaf ya lagi akting kok buat drama di kampus." jawabnya sambil memberikan cengiran yang lebar dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya

"Hn." Hanya itu tanggapan yang kuberikan untuknya, karena terlalu malas bagiku mengurusi hal-hal yang tak penting seperti ini.

Mendengar jawabanku ia hanya tersenyum-senyum saja, seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa Itu hal aneh pertama yang kutemui. Hal aneh kedua, saat aku tak sengaja melihatnya dia sedang memonyongkan bibirnya dan dagunya bertumpu pada tangannya. Entah kenapa seperti sedang kesal dan itu menurutku ekspresi yang lumayan er.. lucu. Hal aneh yang ke tiga saat ia sedang tersenyum karena berbincang dengan orang di sebelahnya. Ia tersenyum senang, setelah itu ia menatap jendela bis dan menatap sedih seakan-akan senyumnya tadi hanya sebuah kepalsuan

**Flash back end**

.

.

.

.

Dan sekarang aku dan dia duduk bersebelahan, ia masih tetap dengan earphone-nya. Aroma citrus di tubuhnya sangat pekat tapi menenangkan. Beberapa saat lalu kulihat ia masih memandangi pemandangan di jendela, tapi tak lama kemudian ia terlelap dengan posisi tidur menyandar di sandaran kursi dengan wajah menghadapku, aku penasaran lagu apa yang ia dengarkan. Dengan hati-hati ku lepaskan satu dan ku dengarkan musik yang mengalun di dalamnya, mungkin ini kurang sopan tetapi ia membuatku penasaran. Saat kupasang earphone tersebut dengan hati-hati, Hanya terdengar instrument alat musik saja. Cello kalo tidak salah nama instrument itu. Saat lagu slesai pindah lagu lain tetapi tetap cello, Kupikir mungkin dia anak jurusan musik dan tas besar yang dibawanya itu adalah cello.

"Hei, bangun!" ujarku padanya sambil mengguncangkan sedikit tubuhnya.

"Umm ya?" masih setengah sadar ia menjawab

"Saya mau turun, bisa minggir." Perintahku padanya karena ia menghalangi jalanku, Ia pun menggeser duduknya dan membiarkanku lewat.

"Oh iya, maaf ya." Jawabnya lagi sambil tersenyum. Saat itu baru kusadari bahwa di pipinya terdapat 3 guratan garis seperti kumis kucing membuatnya terlihat lebih…. Imut

"Hn," hanya itu balasanku, Tapi tiba-tiba ia ikutan berdiri mengikuti dari belakang.

"Kau turun dsini juga?" tanyaku karena melihatnya sudah berdiri di belakangku.

"Ya.. aku kuliah disini." jawabnya sambil membetulkan kaca matanya dan melepas sebelah earphonnya.

.

.

Aku pun lari bergegas menuju gedung fakultasku, sesampainya disana seseorang menepuk pundakku.

"Yo Sasuke-kun!" panggil seorang gadis dengan rambut pink pendek sebahu memakai bando, ia Haruno Sakura mahasiswi fakultas kedokteran di kampusku.

"Apa?" sambil tetap dengan wajah stoic ku. Aku mau berhadapan dengan cewe ini karena dia pacar Sai salah seorang temanku, makanya aku mau membalas panggilannya. Bagiku cewe-cewe itu berisik, Setiap hari berteriak yang membuat telingaku.

"Tidak apa-apa hanya menyapamu saja. Oh ya baru inget kata Sai, Iruka-sensei hari ini tidak masuk jadi kelas diliburkan aku memberitahukan mu karena Sai tadi langsung pulang setelah bertemu denganku." Jelas sakura dengan wajah sambil mengingat apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya itu.

'Sial, kenapa tak ada yang mengabariku Dasar si perut rata itu itu.' Dumelku dalam hati walau tertutup dengan wajah datarku ini.

"Um, makasih sakura."

"Sama-sama Sudah ya aku mau ke lab dulu jaa Sasuke." Sakura pun pergi meninggalkan sasuke.

'Humm menyebalkan sekali, tau gini aku tak masuk saja, sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?' Akhirnya ku putuskan untuk duduk di kantin sebelah timur karena disanalah tempat yang berdekatan dengan gedung fakultas musik dan tidak begitu ramai.

.

.

.

Begitu sampai disana, aku memesan minuman dan menyalakan laptop kesayanganku dan online memakai fasilitas wifi di kampus. Saat sedang asik browsing mencari materi tugas, sebuah suara membuatku menghentikan aktifitasku. Suara itu sangat merdu tapi sangat sedih saat merasakannya. ku hampiri jendela yang tak begitu jauh dari tempat ku duduk, mencari asal sumber suara tersebut. Saat melihat kedalam jendela itu kulihat sosok yang telah mencuri perhatianku. Ya dia si cewe berambut pirang yang sering kutemui di bis. Ia memainkan alat musik cello itu dengan penuh penghayatan dan matanya tertutup Seakan-akan alunan musik itu menelannya kedalam. Saat itupun aku tanpa sadar ikut mengahayati permainannya, belum pernah aku mendengar musik seindah ini makin lama entah kenapa air mata ku keluar perasaan sedih dari lagu itu ikut masuk ke jiwaku merasakan tiap nada yang ia mainkan lalu…

"Nah! Kau mengintipku ya… ihiihihih." si pirang itu membuka jendela dan mengagetkanku.

"Ah, ti-tidak hanya kebetulan lewat kok sudah ya." ku coba mengelas karena malu ketauan dia dan segera meninggalkannya.

"Kalo ngintip juga gak apa-apa kok. Oh ya tunggu sebentar jangan kemana-mana aku segera keluar," ujarnya kemudian, Aku yang hanya terbengong melihat tingkahnya yang kupikir ANEH beberapa minggu ini hanya bisa menganggukan kepala saja. Tak lama kemudian ia keluar menghampiriku..

"Um, kamu duduk dimana?" Tanya nya tiba-tiba sambil celingukan ke arah deretan berpuluh-puluh meja di kantin.

"Disana." kataku sambil menunjuk meja yang tak jauh dari situ, Ia pun langsung menuju kesana dengan membawa tas ranselnya dan sebuah tas lagi yang berukuran besar yang kukira itu alat musik yang ia mainkan tadi.

"Aku Namikaze Naruto kamu?" ia memperkenalkan diri di hadapanku

"Uchiha Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku begitu ia duduk dan menunggu sesuatu.

"Mau makan, kan gak enak makan sendirian. Temani ya, itung-itung karena kau sudah mengintipku bermain cello. " ujarnya sambil tersenyum

"Ini Naru-chan ramennya" seorang wanita muda membawakan semangkok ramen ke pada Naruto.

"Nyaa _arigatou_ Ayame _neechan_." balasnya lalu ia mengatakan _itadakimasu_ dan makan dengan lahapnya.

"Sashuwke gahk muahkan?" tanyanyanya dengan bahasa yang ga jelas karena sambil mengunyah ramen itu

"Hn, tidak melihatmu saja sudah kenyang" balasku Karena aku masih bingung kenapa ia mengajakku duduk bersama.

"Ramen buatan Ayame _neechan_ enak lho, aku langganan sama dia. Sekali-kali Sasuke cobain." Tawarnya dengan gaya seperti sales.

"Hn." aku pun kembali berkutat dengan laptopku.

"Ow ya, aku sering liat Sasuke di bis Sepertinya daerah rumah kita sama dan kebetulan sekali kampus kita sama juga, Sasuke fakultas apa? Kalo musik kayanya bukan deh karena aku hampir kenal semua anak jurusan musik." Cerocos naruto

"Hn, komunikasi" balasku singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari laptop.

"Hwweee gedungnya kan lumayan jauh dari sini, Jauh-jauh banget ke kantin sampe nyasar dsini." Teriaknya agak berlebihan.

"Hanya mencari ketenangan."

"Owhh ..hwahhh kenyanggg" teriaknya setelah menghabiskan 1 mangkok ramen. "pulang yuk, karena kita searah mau gak?" ajaknya lagi

"Hum, nanti saja Aku masih mau disini"

"Yah~ yasudah deh aku ingat kalau aku ada urusan juga, Sampai jumpa lagi Sasuke. kalo ketemu lagi nyapa-nyapa ya, maklum klo gak pake kacamata gak keliatan dah." ucapnya riang sambil tersenyum dan berjalan setengah berlari. Tapi, belum berapa jauh dia melangkah tau-tau dia sudah jatuh di tanah.

"Aduhh~ _ittaiii_," ringisnya sambil membersihkan kakinya yang kotor dan roknya "Dasar batu sialan huh batu _bakaaa_!" omelnya sambil menendang batu itu dan mengutuknya.

"Dasar _dobe_." ujarku pelan dan tanpa sadar aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya yang aneh itu.

.

.

Sejak itu, aku selalu bertemu Naruto tapi ia lebih sering menyapaku daripada aku. Maklumlah harga diri seorang Uchiha tinggi bahkan untuk menyapa seorang gadis. Hari ini aku sudah duduk di dalam bis, beruntung sekali aku mendapatkan tempat duduk karena hari ini penuh penumpang padahal sudah siang. Naruto belum terlihat biasannya tak lama aku naik ia sudah ada di dalam dengan cengiran khasnya memberikan ku tempat duduk di sebelahnya. Belum lama aku memikirkan si bodoh itu ia sudah naik dan melihat penuh ia terpaksa berdiri. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang antar cemas dan takut perkiraanku. Ia berdesakan dengan seorang bapak-bapak membuatnya sedikit kerepotan karena cellonya yang tak pernah absen dibawa. Aku pun menarik tangannya menuju tempat dudukku

"Duduklah disitu _dobe,_ kau kerepotan membawa cello mu." ujarku sambil berdiri di sampingnya

"Siapa yg _dobee_…dasar _teme_! Tapi makasih ya." senyumnya padaku sambil mengadahkan kepalanya. Saat itu aku baru sadar ia memiliki bola mata yang indah yang tetutupi kaca mata minusnya itu. Mata yang berwarna sapphire seperti biru langit yang cerah membuat siapapun yang melihatnya seprti tersedot ke dalam.

"Ke…Sasuke… kau kenapa?" ia menarik-narik bajuku dengan tampang polos.

"Hah? maaf tadi melamun." Jawabku sambil mengembalikan ekspresi wajahku.

"Owhh kukira kau kenapa tiba-tiba diam, aku bisa minta tolong?"

"Hn?"

"Pegangi kanon ku ini sebentar." ujarnya sambil memberikan tas cellonya ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas, sebuah air mineral dan sebuah botol kecil dengan isi obat yang banyak jumlahnya, Tak hanya satu botol tapi 3.

"Itu apa _dobe_?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ini hanya vitamin, Aku butuh stamina hari ini." Katanya sambil mengeluarkan vitamin itu dan meminumnya dalam sekejap.

"Cih, emang energi mu bisa habis ya _dobe_?"sindirku, sesaat kulihat ia terdiam lalu kembali seperti semula dengan cengirannya.

"Hahahah ya tidak donkk _temee, _minum vitamin biar makin full energinya. Teme , nanti kalau sempat nonton ya."

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanyaku heran.

"Hari ini ada pemilhan audisi untuk ikut bagian dari orchestra Philharmonic yang terkenal itu. Aku ikut mendaftar audisinya, kalau kau sempat datang nonton ya kalau tidak doakan aku saja."

"Hn lihat nanti, Ayo _dobe_ turun sudah sampai." ujarku sambil menarik tangan Naruto tanpa sadar. Entah kenapa hari ini aku terpesona melihatnya. Ia melepas kacamatanya sebelum turun, sehingga mata indahnya terlihat jelas, baju yang ia kenakan sederhana hanya rok hitam rempel pendek dengan baju orange muda dengan sweater di bagian luarnya dan tak lupa earphonnya serta kuncir 2 di rambutnya, membuat Naruto terlihat manis sekali.

"Naruu-channn!" teriak seorang cewe sambil berlari menghampiri kita berdua yang baru turun di bis

"Inoooo!" balas Naruto dengan melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya.

"Hos..hosh… kamu kemana aja.. ayo cepetan.. audisi dimulai 30 menit lagi! Kenapa baru datang sekarang!" omel cewe yang dipanggil Ino itu

"Ah _gomen gomen_, tadi penuh semua bisnya kau tau aku kerepotan membawa kanon." jelas Naruto, Owh ya ke bodohan lain yang dimiliki Naruto ia menamakan cellonya kaono, Ada-ada saja kan.

"Umm, ah ya ampun Sasukeee-samaaa." teriak Ino memandangku dengan tatapan sama seperti fansgirls yang lainnya.

"Ino kenal Sasuke?" tanya Naruto bingung karena melihat reaksi Ino.

"Yampunn kenal lahh~ siapa sih yang gak kenal _ice prince_ dari fakultas komunikasi. Hai aku Yamanka Ino teman Naruto, alat music yang kumainkan flute, warna kesukaan ungu, lahir tanggal 23 maret 1991 aku-hump-" cerocos Ino tanpa henti lalu mulutnya dibekep Naruto

"Berisik Ino, katanya suruh cepat-cepat ayo!"Naruto menarik-narik lengan Ino yang masih memandangiku dnegan berbinar-binar.

"Eh iiya, dahh Sasuke-samaaa." Ujar gadis itu sambil memebrikan _kiss bye_ yang membuatku enek.

"Ow ya Sasu _teme_ aku duluan ya, kalo sempet datang ya ok!" ujar Naruto sembari melambaikan tangannya.

"Hn."

Naruto pun meninggalkanku dan berjalan dengan Ino, masih kudengar Ino yang terus bertanya mengenai kedekatanku dengannya. Memang sih baru kali ini aku bisa begitu akrab dengan seorang cewe, Tapi Naruto beda dengan cewe lain dia itu polos apa adanya selalu tersenyum membuatku nyaman ketika berdekatan dengannya. Apakah aku mulai suka dia?

.

.

.

"Ehm.. kayanya ada yang sudah jarang ngumpul neh sama kita-kita." sindir Kiba begitu aku masuk kelas, yang tak kugubris dan langsung kuambil tempat dudukku.

"Iya, habis si _ice prince_ sepertinya sudah menemukan _princessnya_." lanjut Sai dengan senyuman yang mengerikan.

"Benarkah itu Sasuke?" Tanya neji yang biasanya tak mau ikut campur hjadi ikut-ikutan seperti kedua makhluk itu.

"Berisik." hanya itu yang kujawab dengan stoic face yang kumiliki.

"Ah gitu aja ngambek, gue sering liat tau loe sama si cewe manis fakultas musik itu." lanjut sai lagi dengan santainya duduk diatas meja.

"Heh? Jadi anak fakultas musik ya? Siapa? Siapa? Moga-moga bukan my _hime_ Naru-chan." ujar kiba dnegan tatapan yang penuh rasa ingin tau.

"Naru-chan? Maksudmu Namikaze Naruto anak pianis terkenal itu? Yang jadi _hime_ nya fakultas music?"

"Nahh! Iya itu! dia cewe inceran gue, imut banged!"teriak kiba dengan histeris yang membuatku kaget dan menutup kupingku dan dalam hati cukup kaget bahawa Naruto seterkenal itu hingga Kibapun mengenalinya.

"Orangnya yang rambut pirang kuncir dua?"

"Yup! Sodara Sai anda benar sekali." Kiba tersenyum bangga mendengar jawaban Sai.

"Hum, kau tak ada harapan Kiba yang suka terlihat sama Sasuke itu ya si Naru-chan mu itu." Sai mengeleng-gelengkan kepala dan menepuk pundak Kiba.

"Heee? Benarkah? Akamaruuu aku patah hatiiii.." Kiba langsung duduk di pojokan sambil berbicara sendiri dengan boneka anjing yang selalu dibawanya kemana saja.

"Berisik kalian, kita berangkat bareng karena rumah kita searah" jelasku sambil membuka buku.

"Ohhhhh." jawab yang lainnya berbarengan.

.

.

2 jam berlalu dari pelajaran yang membosankan. Aku memang menyukai dunia media komunikasi, mungkin ksrens hal itu telah mengalir dalam darahku. Mengingat ayahku Uchiha Fugaku pemilik salah satu stasiun tv swasta terbesar di negeri HI, mau tak mau secara tidak langsung aku akan menjadi penerusnya. Masih ada selang waktu 1 jam untuk lanjut mata kuliah selanjutnya, Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju gedung fakultas musik, karena Naruto sudah mengundangku melihat permainannya untuk audisi hari ini.

"Oy! Sasuke mau kemana?" sai menepuk pundakku.

"Mau ke fakultas music mau liat audisi."

"Mau ketemu Naruto ya? Gue ikut ya, mau liat kaya apa sih wanita yang telah mencairkan sorang Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hn."

Ketika sedang berjalan bersama Sai dengan diiringi tatpan fangirlling yang selalu membuatku muak, ditengah jalan kami bertemu Sakura yang tampaknya juga akan menuju ke arah yang sama.

"Sakura-chan hunny, ada urusan apa kamu ke fakultas music?" Tanya sai dengan samnyum yang mengembang dan langsung memeluk pinggan Sakura.

"Aku mau melihat pertunjukan salahs eorang sahabatku disana, mumpung tidak ada jam kuliah jadi kusempatkan saja melihatnya, dan kalian berdua ngapain?"

"Ini, aku mau tau siapa gebetan si _ice prince_ ini. Kamu sudah tau kan dia lagi pdkt sama salah satu anak musik." goda Sai

"_Urusai_."

.

.

"Pssttt… itu Sasuke-samaaa."

"Iya yaampun gak nyangka ya dia mau kesini."

"Ganteng bangett… mau donkk jadi penghangatnya biar dia cair."

"Hihihihi… Eh eh ,dia bukannya lagi deket sama itu tuuu."

"Ohh iyaa pantes aja sihh dia datang kemari"

Terdengar bisik-bisik para mahasiswi saat aku melangkahkan masuk ke gedung fakultas musik menuju ruangan auditoriumnya. Tanpa kuperdulikan mereka. Aku terus melangkah ke ruang auditorium. Sampainya disana kulihat di depan sudah ada 5 orang yang kukira mereka adalah juri dan beberapa orang yang duduk untuk menonton audisi. Ruang auditorium ini sangat besar bahkan lebih besar dari studio tv utama di fakultasku. Terdapat sekitar 500 kursi untuk penonton, dan di depannya panggung yang cukup luas seperti di konser-konser klasik yang sering ditonton ibuku di tv. Ruangan ini juga kedap suara dengan penataan ruangan yang membuat harmonisasi suaranya terdengar baik tanpa perlu pengeditan audio seperti di stasiun tv.

Kini aku dan Sai sudah duduk di tengah –tengah, Sakura langsung menuju _backstage_ untuk menemui sahabatnya itu. Syukurlah baru peserta ke 6 dan si _dobe_ belum tampil ia peserta ke7 (sempat kulihat di papan pengumuman).

"Peserta ke 7, Namikaze Naruto membawakan karya _-cello suite no. 1 prelude._" suara pembawa acara terdengar mengiringi kedatangan Naruto sambil membawa kanon nya. Ia terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun berwarna kuning muda dan ada sedikit aksen bunga berwarna biru.

"Ya silahkan nona Namikaze mainkan harmoni mu." kata salah seorang juri.

Terdengan suara alat gesek itu memenuhi ruangan. Permainannya kali ini berbeda dengan saat pertama kali kita berjumpa. Lebih hidup dan sulit di gambarkan dengan kata-kata. Sepertinya memejamkan mata merupakan ciri khas ia dalam menghayati lagu. Sekitar 5 menit ia selesai bermain lalu _standing applause_ diberikan oleh ke 5 juri dan para penonton. Ku lihat wajah Naruto menyiratkan kebahagiaan melihat respon dari para juri ia pun berdiri dan membungkuk memberikan salam dan berjalan ke belakang panggung. Akupun segera meninggalkan tempat duduk dan menuju belakang panggung juga mau memberikan selamat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NORMAL POV**

Gadis itu segera berjalan ke belakang panggung setelah mendapatkan _standing applause_ dari penonton dan ke 5 juri. Ia tetap memaksakan tersenyum padahal ia sebenarnya menahan sakit yang dari tadi menyerangnya. Sesampai nya di belkang panggung ia jatuh.

**GUBRAK.. **tubuh Naruto jatuh setelah sampai dibalik tirai, membuat beberapa orang langsung panik dan bergegas menghampirinya.

"Naru-chann" teriak seorang gadis berambut pink yang bernama Sakura. Ya Sakura merupakan sahabat Naruto.

"Cepat bawa dia ke rumah sakit kampus! _Onegai minna_." perintah sakura ke orang-orang yang ada disitu dengan wajah paniknya.

"Sa-sakura, sa-sakiitt." rintih Naruto sambil memegang dada kirinya.

"Naru ke-kenapa? Kita ke rumah sakit kampus ya tahan ya." sakura menggengam erat tangan naruto memberikan kekuatan pada sahabatnya itu.

"Saku-koii." teriak Sai pacar Sakura, saat melihat Sakura tergesah-gesah membuka pintu backstage.

"Jangan sekarang Sai ada emergency! Kalau bisa kau tolong aku!"

"NARUTO!" Sasuke melihat Naruto sedang di papah teman-temannya dengan wajah yang pucat dan keringat dingin yang terus mengalir. Segera ia menggendong Naruto ala bridal style.

"Harus ku bawa kemana Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah panik.

"Ke Rumah sakit kampus, cepatlah Sasuke lari aku mengejarmu dari belakang." ujar sakura. Sasuke pun sekuat tenaga menggendong Naruto ke rumah sakit kampus, Ia tak perduli walupun diliatin orang dan digoda oleh teman sefakultas, ia terus berlari sambil menggendong Naruto dan di belakangnya Sakura, Sai dan seorang teman Naruto yang ia kenal tadi pagi mengikutinya.

.

.

"Naruto! Segera bawa dia ke ruang ICU." ujar seorang wanita setengah baya berambut pirang melihat Naruto digendong Sasuke.

"Tsunade sensei bolehkan aku ikut ke dalam?" Tanya Sakura.

"Iya kamu masuk, dan yang lain tunggu di luar." kini Sasuke, Sai dan Ino menunggu di luar dengan khawatir. Terutama Sasuke yang terkejut melihat Naruto seperti itu ia berharap semoga tak terjadi apa-apa dengan Naruto.

.

**-di dalam ruang ICU-**

"Naruu tahan ya _baa-chan_ sudah disini." ujar Tsunade di dekat kuping Naruto dan menggengam tangan cucu kesayangannya itu.

"I-iyaa ba-." lirih naruto sambil memegang dadanya lagi yang terasa sangat sakit.

"Sakura tolong obat penenang."

"Baik!" Sakura pun menyuntikan obat penenang dan tak lama kemudia berkat reaksi dari obat itu Naruto tertidur.

"Dia sudah tenang, tolong kalian bawa dia ke ruang rawat ya." perintah Tsunade ke para perawat.

**END NORMAL POV**

.

.

'Arggghh lama banget apa sih yang terjadi di dalam!' runtukku Karena sudah 30 menit Sakura dan dokter Tsunade itu belum keluar juga. Tak lama kemudian kulihat Naruto dibawa keluar dan tak lama Sakura mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Sakura apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto?" Tanya ku terburu-buru, jujur saat ini aku sangat takut bila sesuatu terjadi dengannya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun, hanya anemia dia kambuh." senyum Sakura dengan terpaksa.

"Sakura aku mau bicara sebentar." bisik Ino sedikit menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Un iya, ah Sasuke kalau kau mau menjenguknya ia di rawat di kamar 106 Tinggal lurus saja."

"Hn, terima kasih" aku segera menuju kamar Naruto.

.

**Normal pov**

"Sakura bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Ino cemas, "Ayolah, aku tau dia tak mengalami anemia."

"Buruk, sepertinya semalam terjadi sesuatu. Di badannya penuh memar terutama di bagian dada dan….-" sakura menjelaskan dengan wajah sendu.

"Dan apa sakura?"

"Dan, di tangannya penuh dengan bekas sayatan."

"_Nani?_sayatan? apa ia melakukan itu lagi? _kami-sama_ kenapa kau berikan ini semua pada temanku. tak cukupkah ia ditinggalkan ibunya dan sekarang disiksa ayahnya hikshiks.." Ino terduduk dan menutup wajahnya yang menangis.

"Sabar Ino, kita semua juga tak ingin Naruto mengalami ini." tepuk sakura ke pundak ino, padahal dalam hati ia juga sangat tak kuasa melihat apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto.

"I-iya… hiks hiks."

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLAK!<strong>_

_Terdengar sebuah bunyi tamparan yang sangat keras dari arah sebuah ruangan di sebuah rumah mewah kediaman Namikaze._

"_Apa yang kamu mainkan ini Naruto! BURUK sekali kau jauh berbeda dengan ibumu!" teriak seorang pria setengah baya setelah menampar seorang gadis hingga terlihat setitik darah di ujung bibir manisnya._

"_A-a-aku sudah berusaha ayah, aku bermain dengan sempurna." bela gadis itu._

"_Apa! Sempurna? perhatikan partitur itu dengan baik bodoh!" sang ayah melemparkan buku-buku partitur ke wajahnya. "Ayah kecewa kau tak bisa bermain seperti Kushina! Apa kau tak memperhatikan saat dia mengajarimu dulu!" lanjutnya memarahi si gadis._

_Gadis berambut pirang itu hanya duduk tersungkur di lantai sambil memegang cello nya seakan-akan ia berlindung di belakang cello itu. Sang ayah yaitu Namikaze Minato sedang menguji permainan Naruto. Tapi ia tidak puas dengan permainan anaknya yang menurutnya tidak sama dengan Namikaze Kushina, almarhum istri sekaligus ibu Naruto. Naruto tak berani melawan karena kalo ia melawan makin marah ayahnya itu._

"_Baiklah otousan aku akan berlatih lagi." Ujar Naruto dengan suara lirih. Kemudian ia mencoba bangun dan duduk kembali untuk memainkan lagu tersebut. Tapi, baru satu bait ia mainkan, Minato melempar sebuah buku tebal ke arah badan Naruto hingga mengenai dada kirinya._

"_arrghh.. otooou-san," ringis Naruto sambil memegang dadanya._

"_Hentikan permainan burukmu! Baca buku itu! Semoga otak bodohmu bisa menyerap ilmu disitu. Jangan mainkan musik burukmu samapi kau selesai membacanya." Minato pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang kesakitan. Naruto hanya bisa menahan air matanya, ia kembali ke kamar sambil membawa cello dan buku –__**how to make a beautiful harmony**__- yang di lemparkan ayahnya tadi._

'_Okaasan…. Kenapa kau pergi sendirian? Kenapa kau meninggalkan ku? Kalau kau tak mau menjemputku aku yang akan menyusulmu' lirih Naruto di dalam kamarnya. Ia mengambil sebuah pisau kecil dan mulai menyayatkan ditangannya. Ia tak merasakan sakit ia merasa menikmati melihat darah mulai menetes dari tangannya kemudian makin terlena ia menyayatkan dua goresan lagi. Makin lama makin sakit ternyta. Tapi ia tahan karena sebentar lagi ia menyusul kaasan._

"_Naruchann.. jangan lakukan itu" tiba-tiba suara yang dikenalnya memanggil dan seberkas cahaya datang menghampirinya._

"_Okaasan? Okaasan sudah datang menjemputku!" serunya girang._

"_Tidak sayang, belum saatnya maafkan kaasan tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik, Kau pasti bisa bertahan sayang. Jadi hentikan itu Naru, kaasan sayang padamu." Dan seberkas cahaya itu menghilang_

"_Okaaasaaan! Okasaaannn!_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"OKAASAAANNNN!" teriak Naruto dalam tidurnya

"Naru.. Naruu ini _baachan_." Tsunade mengguncangkan badan Naruto.

"Hosh hosh hosh _baachaa~an_ huhuhu Naru naru gak kuat lagi, Naru mau nyusul _Kaasan_." isaknya dalam pelukan Tsunade.

"Jangan Naru, Naru gak kasihan lihat _baachan_ nanti sendirian, Naru gak kasihan sama Iruka. Paman yang begitu menyayangimu, Naru gak sedih lihat teman –teman Naru menangis?" bujuk Tsunade yang membuat Naruto hanya terdiam mendengarkan tiap perkataan Tsunade. "Dan lagian ya Naruto, Kalau kau meninggal dan jadi arwah emangnya di dunia arawah ada yng jualan ramen? Mana bisa kau sehari tanpa makan ramen hihiihihi," Tsunade mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Ahh iya ya _baachan_ aku tak kepikiran hahahhahah _baachan_ bisa sajaa." ketawa Naruto dengan lepas. "_Arigatou baacahan_." ia memeluk Tsunade dengan erat merasakan kehangatan yang dituangkan oleh nenek kesayangannya itu.

"Iya sama-sama Naru-chanku." Tsunade membalas pelukan Naruto.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto sensei

pairing : sasuke X femnaru , sedikit gaaraXnaru

rate : T

genre : romance

Warning : AU, all cast (agak) OOC, gender bender karena Naruto sebagai wanita.

part 2 :

**My Musik in Your Mind**

**.**

**.**

**Tok tok tok…**

"Permisi…" ujarku sambil menengok ke dalam kamar Naruto.

"Iya, silahkan masuk." Jawab seseorang dari dalam.

"Sasuke?" ucap Naruto setelah melihat kedatanganku.

"Hai, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku melihat Naruto yang sudah memakai pakaian rumah sakit, dan wajahnya yang selalu cerah itu sangat pucat.

"Naru, teman mu sudah datang menjenguk _baachan_ keluar dulu ya. ow ya si cakep ini yang tadi gendong kamu dari gedung ke sini lho hiihihih." goda Tsunade sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Naruto.

"Baaachan!" setelah sedikit cemberut, Naruto memandangiku. "Benarkah itu Sasuke yang sudah bawa aku kesini?" Tanya naruto memiringkan kepalanya membuatkesannya semakin imut di mataku.

"Hn."

"Makasih ya, maaf jadi merepotkan mu." ujarnya sambil tersenyum dan memegang lengan kirinya.

"Hn, _nandemonai_. Sepertinya kau harus diet _dobe_!"

"Heh? _Doushite_?"

"Karena saat ku gendong kau sangat berat sekali _dobe_!"

"Grggrr _temeeeee!_!" marah Naruto sambil melempar bantal. "Aduh.." ia memegang pergelangan tangannya lagi.

"Kenapa tanganmu?"

"Eng-eng-enggak apa-apa kok." ia mencoba berkilah dan tak mau menatap mataku langsung.

Ku tarik paksa tangan kirinya dan menaikan lengan bajunya. Saat kulihat terdapat banyak sayatan yang sepertinya bukan karena terkena goresan atau dicakar kucing tapi….

"Ini luka apa Naruto?" tanyaku dengan sedikit marah.

"Umm…ini dicakar Tayuya kucing ku." jawabnya.

"_Uso_!"

"Ichh _teme _ni tuh kemren lagi main kejar-kejaran sama Tayuya Eh, dia tau-tau marah terus loncat ke atap tetangga, aku nyoba tangkap dia, malah tanganku kegores paku yang nancep disitu jadi luka deh, Heheh. " cengir bodohnya seperti biasa dan terlihat jelas bahwa itu kebohongan yang dibuat-buat. lalu ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mengambil gaun yang tergantung di samping ranjang.

"Mau kemana kau?"

"Mau balik ke gedung, mau liat hasil pengumuman aku lolos atau tidak. Lagian sudah sehat kok."

"Tapi kau masih lemah _dobe_."

"Ihh Sasu _teme_ khawatir banget sih Hahah." ia tertawa sambil masuk dalam kamar mandi. Setelah beberapa menit Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dan memakai gaun yang tadi. Terlihat berbeda saat pertma kulihat di panggung, tidak secantik saat itu, mungkin karena wajah pucatnya. Walupun begitu bagiku ia tetap Naruto ku yang manis….. Naruto ku? ahahah aku pasti sudah ilang akal hingga mengatakan itu seolah-olah dia sudah jadi miliku. Sekarang aku menemaninya kembali ke gedung, kejadian hari ini memebuatku harus absen satu mata kuliah. Tapi daripada terjadi apa-apa dengannya lebih baik aku bolos.

.

Ah… hari yang melelahkan! Seharian ini aku jadi menjaga si _dobe_ itu. Walupun itu kemauan ku sendiri sih, habis setelah sampai di gedung dia langsung lari-larian Padahal kan baru sembuh, Dan hasil audisi belum diumumkan nunggu lima hari. Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku mengantar Naruto sampai ke rumahnya, rumah yang cukup besar bergaya ala bangunan eropa. Saat baru sampai ia sudah di sambut oleh salah seorang pelayan wanita. Ada yang aneh dari rawut wajah Naruto. Sepertinya dia enggan masuk ke dalam rumah karena ia memegang bajuku sangat erat seperti mencoba mengatakan _'jangan bawa aku masuk ke dalam'_. Tapi kucoba tepiskan pikiran tak enak itu dan menyuruhnya masuk

.

.

**-next day-**

"Hmm… kayanya ada pasangan romantis nih." goda Sai saat aku dan Naruto mau balik ke rumah karena jadwal kuliah kita telah usai.

"_Konichiwa_ Sai-kun." sapa Naruto dengan ramah sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"_Konichiwa mo_ Naruto, sudah mau pulang ya?"

"Iya Sai, aku ada urusan jadi cepat-cepat pulang."

"Sama Sasuke?"

"Nggak, Sasuke katanya mau ke Kurenai sensei."

"Ohh~ dikirain bersama gitu, ehmmm." goda Sai sambil berpura-pura batuk dan mengembangkan senyumnya yang sangat menyebalkan, segera saja kutarik Naruto untuk meninggalkannya.

"_Urusai_."

"Ok deh Sasuke, Naruto sampai jumpa lagi ya." Teriak Sai dari kejauhan.

Sebenarnya aku tidak mau ke tempet Kurenai sensei, karena Naruto mau ke gedung para dosen saja makanya aku beralasan mau kesana juga. Ah.. pertahanan seorang Uchiha kenapa bisa selemah ini sih terhadap si _dobe_ satu ini.

"_Dobe_, ada urusan apa kau ke Iruka sensei? Kan dia dosen fakultasku." Tanyaku sambil berjalan di sebelah dia.

"_Teme_ belom tau ya? Iruka sensei itu pamanku hehehhe." cengirnya sambil menggaruk-garuk rambutnya

"Hn." hanya itu yang bisa ku jawab. Gak mungkin kan kalo aku bertanya lebih lanjut lagi. Nanti dia curiga kenapa aku bertanya-tanya. Keheningan pun kembali melingkupi kami walupun Naruto selalu menyapa setiap orang yang ia kenal.

"Naruto!"

Naruto pun membalikan badan saat seseorang memanggil namanya. Terlihat ekspresi kagetnya naruto melihat sosok pria berambut merah dengan tato ai di dahinya. Pria itu memakai baju formal dengan jas berwarna hitam yang didalamnya memakai kemeja berwarna merah marun dan ekspresi wajahnya datar sepertiku.

"Ga-gaara?" Naruto langsung lari memeluk cowo yang di panggil Gaara itu. Sedikit perasaan cemburu melihat Naruto memeluk cowo lain dan apakah ia pacar Naruto?

"_Ohisahiburi_, Naru kangen Gaaraaa." Naruto terlihat senang memeluk pemuda tersebut sesekali mencubit pipi pemuda itu.

"Hisahiburi mo Naruto, aku juga kangen sama kamu." Gaara si pemuda itu membalas pelukan Naruto yang membuatku mati kutu dicuekin sama mereka.

"Gaara ngapain disini?" Naruto lalu melepas pelukannya, tapi tangannya tetap bergelayut manja pada lengan cowo itu.

"Jemput kamu, gak boleh? Masih kuliah ya?" jawabnya tetap dengan wajah datar tapi ada sekilas senyuman di wajah itu.

"Un, boleh kok ini sudah selesai pas banget kamu datangnya. Tapi Naru mau ketemu paman Iruka dulu, Gaara mau ketemu juga gak?"

"Hm, boleh."

"Ehm ehm…" aku menyela pembicaraan mereka yang sangat asik sehingga aku dilupukan keberadaan ku ini.

"Yampun maaf ya Sasuke." naruto menepuk dahinya seakan baru ingat akan diriku yang sedang bersama siapa tadi, sebelum kedatangan pemuda itu. "_Gomen gomen.._ kenalin Gaara ini Sasuke temen kampusku dan Sasuke ini gaara."

"Sabaku Gaara." ia memberikan tangannya.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke" jawabku.

"Hum Uchiha Sasuke, keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal itu ya."

"Hn."

"Hellloooo.. disni masih ada orangnyaa." Naruto joget-joget di depan badan ku dan Gaara.

"Iya _dob_e tau, aku pergi duluan ga jadi ke Kurenai sensei baru inget ada tugas sama Shikamaru." Kataku sambil berlalu dihadapan mereka, entah mengapa ada rasa kesal dan marah melihat mereka berdua. Munginkah aku cemburu?

"Dasar aneh dia, ayo Gaara." naruto menarik tangan gaara

"Hum."

.

Sesampainya di parkiran dan aku masuk kedalam mobil otakku serasa tidak bekerja dnegan baik. kenapa sih aku ini? Kok jadi marah gini ngeliat Naruto dan Gaara? Kenapa mereka terlihat akrab banget dan mesra. Apa jangan-jangan Gaara itu pacarnya Naruto? Arggghhh seorang Sasuke bisa galau karena seorang wanita serampangan, tukang makan mie ramen, bernama Namikaze Naruto, aku pun mengacak-ngacak rambutku.

.

.

**Normal pov**

"Hwaaahhh kenyang, makasih ya Gaaraku sayang." ujar Naruto mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu. Sekarang Naruto dan Gaara berada di salah satu kedai ramen kesukaan Naruto. Setelah berbincang-bincang dengan Iruka, Perut Naruto keruyukan jadi Gaara mengajaknya makan siang.

"Dari dulu gak pernah berubah ya kamu." Gaara meminum teh hijaunya sambil memandangi Naruto sosok yang sirindukannya selama ini.

"Hehehe klo Naru berubah Gaara gak ngenalin lho." cengir Naruto lebar.

"Masih mau nambah? Biar genap jadi 6 mangkok?" Tawar gaara.

"Nggak sudah cukup kok, oh ya Gaara kok datang dari Sunagakure ke Konoha gak bilang-bilang Naru sih? Kan Naru bisa jemputin."

"Kejutan buat kamu." Tetap dengan wajah datarnya.

"Haha Gaara bisa aja selalu seperti itu." Naruto menepuk pipi Gaara. Gaara tak sengaja melihat perban di tangan Naruto.

"Naru, kenapa ini di perban?" ucapnya sambil memegang lengan Naruto

"Ehmm di cakar kucing."

"Humm?" selidik Gaara dengan curiga.

"I-iya Gaara, di cakar Tayuya sama Ukon." Naruto tak berani menatap mata Gaara yang menurutnya menyeramkan lebih dari ayahnya.

"_U-S-O_! lihat kau mulai menyayat-nyayat tanganmu lagi kan?" Gaara melepas paksa perban di tangan Naruto.

"Umm ketauan ya heheh." Naruto gugup tak tau mau ngeles apa lagi.

"Apa yang dia lakukan padamu lagi? Sudah ku bilang kau ikut denganku saja Naru!" Gaara terlihat sangat marah di balik wajah datarnya.

"Nggak Gaara, nanti dia sendirian. setelah ditinggal _kaasan_, aku satu-satunya keluarga yang dia miliki." Naruto tertunduk lemah di hadapan Gaara. Kalo sudah begini Gaara tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi

"Aku di konoha sekitar dua minggu, sekalian mengurusi perusahaan yang di pegang Temari. Dan selama dua minggu ini, aku akan mengawasi mu dan orang jahat itu. Kalau dalam dua minggu dia ada berbuat satu kesalahan kecil saja. Aku akan menyeretmu untuk ikut ke sunagakure. _Wakatta yo_ Naruto?" Gaara menekankan pernyataannya.

"Wa-wakatta Gaara. Hwaa Gaara jangan mengerikan gituu Naru takut liatnya." Naruto menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik tas ranselnya itu.

"Sudah berapa lama kau kenal aku? Kau harusnya hafal wajahku seperti apa"

"iya iya, Naru mainin lagu kesukaan Gaara ya. Biar Gaara gak marah lg ok!"

"Hum."

.

Naruto pun mengajak Gaara keluar dari kedai ramen ichiraku. Gaara hanya mengikutinya dari belakang. Sampailah mereka di sebuah taman, tempat Naruto biasa menyendiri sambil memainkan cellonya. Ia memainkan lagu kesukaan Gaara yaitu _cello concerto _karya_ Edward elgar_. Kenapa itu lagu kesukaan Gaara Karena itu lagu yang mempertemukan ia dan Naruto. Sama seperti saat ini, awal pertemuan mereka di taman ini. Dimana Gaara sedang duduk dibawah pohon bersembunyi dari kejaran anak buah kakaknya Kankuro karena ia kabur saat mengadiri acara di rumah Namikaze. Saat sedang bersembunyi ia mendengar lantunan lagu yang merdu tapi menyayat hati. Saat itulah ia bertemu Naruto kecil yang memakai gaun dan rambut pirangnya yang masih pendek tak seperti sekarang, dibiarkan terurai dan bando manis menghiasinya. Sejak itu Naruto dan Gaara menjadi sahabat sejak kecil hingga sekarang.

"Nah bagaimana permainanku mulai meningkat kan?" Naruto bertanya usai menyelesaikan lagunya.

"Hum iya, makin bagus. Maksih ya." Gaara mengusap pelan pucuk kepala Naruto dnegan lembut. Bagi Naruto sentuhan seperti itu sudah lama tak dirasakannya terutama dari ayahnya.

"Sama-sama Gaara-kun." senyum manis menghiasi wajah Naruto.

"Naruto kita pulang, Kankuro pasti sudah ada di rumahmu." Ajak Gaara begitu melihat matahari yang sebentar lagi akan tenggelam.

"baiklah" ia membereskan alat musiknya dan berjalan di belakang Gaara. Tanpa mereka sadari, Sasuke melihat Naruto di taman dengan Gaara yang menatapnya dengan hangat. Sasuke suadah tidak dapat menahan perasaannya. Sepertinya semua perasaan campur aduk, marah, kesal, cemburu, iri dan ia pun meruntukin dirinya. (maaf sasuke terlalu OOC)

.

.

**Sasuke pov**

**Treeettt.. treettt** (bunyi suara hp)

To : Sasuke

From : dobe kawaii

_teme gimana tugas sama shikamaru? Udh selesai?_

(Sasuke melihat ada sms dari Naruto masuk, sedikit senang karena Naruto menanyakan dirinya)

To : dobe kawaii

From : Sasuke

_Hn_

(**Treett..treeetttt**.. menandakan ada sms masuk)

To : Sasuke

From : dobe kawaii

_apa tuh 'hn' doank? sudah ya heheh. Eh teme besok pengumuman lho .. doain ya. Supaya aku lolos. Heheheh ^_^ .. Sasu lagi apa? Tau gka tadi Naru makan ramen lima mangkok lho hahaaha ditraktir Gaara_

(cih, Gaara lagi dia sapa mu sih? Lebih baik langsung ku telpon saja sia)

.

Telpon sasuke diangkat naruto begini lah dialog mereka.:

**"Halo teme? Ada apa?"**

**"Gak apa-apa Cuma mau ngabisin bonus telpon."**

**"Owh.. hehehe asik nihh pulsannya banyak, Ow ya doain Naru besok ya."**

**"Hn"**

**"Hei Teme ! hentikan 2 huruf menyebalkan itu… huffhhh."**

Sasuke tertawa kecil membayangkan ekspresi wajah naruto** "Hn, ow ya dobe tadi ga-…." **terputus karena mendengar sesuatu dari telpon Naruto.

'Naru! Otousan mau bicara! Keluar kamu! kau yang menelpon Gaara kan?' suara bentakan ayahnya membuat Naruto gemetar. **"Sa-sa-sasuke, telponnya nanti la-lagi ya jaa.."** telponnya ditutup Naruto

'apa yang terjadi naruto? Kok perasaanku gak enak ya. Sepertinya ayahnya marah dengannya dan ada kaitannya dengan Gaara.. aaarrghhh bingung aku. Besok mendingan kutanya langsung dengannya.

.

**Naruto pov**

"Naru! _Otousan_ mau bicara! Keluar kamu! kau yang menelpon Gaara kan?" _otousan_ langsung masuk ke kamarku tanpa mengetuk dan memarahiku. Aku segera menutup telpon dari Sasuke aku tak mau ia mendengar apa yang seharusnya tidak didengar.

"Tidak _otousan_ Gaara datang sendiri, tadi siang saja dia langsung menjemput Naru di kampus." ujarku membela diri. Saat itu kulihat sosok pria di depan mataku ini sudah tak memancarkan tatapan yang lemah lembut seperti dulu. Sekarang seperti tatapan ingin membunuh, penuh dengan amarah.

"BOHONG! Kalo gitu buat apa si bocah Sabaku itu datang bersama Kankuro ke Konoha? Kenapa? Kau mengadu padanya tentang apa yang ku lakukan? Kau tak terima dengan cara _otousan_ mendidikmu!" Minato masih marah

"Nggak! _Otousan_, Gaara kesini karena ada urusan dengan Temari _neesan_. Naru gak ngomong apa-apa Naru sayang _otousan._" kucoba berkata dengan suara lirih menahan airmata

**PLAK **"Arrggg…dasar anak sial!" Minato menampar wajah Naruto dan hendak meninggalkannya pergi.

"_Otousan_, Naru sungguh-sungguh gak ngomong apa-apa sama Gaara." kucoba meraih tangannya, Tapi…

"Lepaskan! Aku tak mau kesialanmu menular padaku enyah kau!" Minato melempar badan Naruto dan tepat mengenai meja dan vas bunga yang cukup besar di meja itu jatuh menimpa Naruto. Sehingga kepalanya mengenai vas tersebut, darah menggenang di lantai dan Naruto sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Mati saja kau sekalian." umpat Minato meninggalkan Naruto yang sekarat.

.

.

Gaara langsung manancapkan mobilnya ke rumah sakit. Setelah mendapat telpon dari salah seorang pembantu di rumah Naruto yang memang sengaja ditugaskan Gaara mengawasi keadaan di rumah Naruto.

'_Kuso_! Apa ku bilang pasti dia akan berbuat sesuat, benar-benar kubawa Naruto ke Sunagakure' Gaara mengomel sepanjang perjalanan. Sesampainya di rumah sakit Gaara langsung menuju ruang ICU dan mendobrak masuk.

"Naruto!" ia melihat sesosok gadis mungil itu dalam keadaan memprihatinkan. Darah dimana-mana, dokter dan suster berusaha menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"Maaf tuan, anda harus menunggu di luar." ujar salah seorang suster sambil mendorong Gaara perlahan keluar dari ruangan ICU.

"Ta-tapi."

"Maaf tuan, jika anda di dalam akan menggangu kami yang sedang bekerja." salah satu suster mengusir Gaara secara halus dan mengunci pintu ICU.

.

Sekitar satu jam Gaara menunggu, belum ada tanda-tanda mengenai keadaan Naruto, ia melihat para suster keluar masuk mengambil peralatan. Tapi tetap dengan wajah datarnya ia menunggu. Sampai kira-kira jam menunjukan pukul 02.00 berarti sudah 2 jam ia menunggu hingga salah seorang dokter keluar.

"Tsunade –sama! bagaimana dengan Naruto?" tanyanya langsung.

"Gaara, cukup parah pendarahan di kepalnya sulit berhenti, Belum lagi luka fisik yang lain dan batinnya, untungnya pendarahan bisa dihentikan. Cuma yang ku khawatirkan belum tau apakah ia akan sadar atau koma." Tsunade memijit-mijit keningnya yang terasa pusing.

"Cih, Namikaze itu! Beraninnya menganiaya Naruto!" Gaara kembali terpancing emosinya.

"Kelakuan Minato kali ini memang tidak bisa dimaafkan. Kau tau dimana dia sekarang?"

"Tidak, karena kata pembantunya ia lansung pergi keluar. Tapi Tsunade-sama tenang saja anak buah ku sudah ku suruh untuk mencarinya. Bolehkah aku menengok Naruto?" Tanya Gaara

"Boleh tapi jangan menganggunya ya, Ku titip Naruto padamu." Tsunade beranjak meninggalkan Gaara.

**End naruto pov**

.

.

.

**TBC**

maaf kalau terlalu banyak typo..

dan kalo pendeskripsi kurang, karena kanon suka membuat cerita yang kya gini

mind to review? segala macam review kanon terima

terima kasih


	3. Chapter 3

tadinya mau 3 chapter aja nih...

eh kebabalasan hahahah XDD

maap ya jadi kali ini bersambung lagi~ /

buat :

**viezukha potter : **haha maaf ya naru-channya kesiksa gitu.. tapi ntr udah gak lagi kok. ga tega juga TT_TT.. maksih udh mau baca ^^

**ichiko yuuki :** nah disini terjawab hubungan mereka bertiga ^^... semoga memuaskan ya ceritannya

**Lione-rai death angle :** makasih buat sarannya. kanon berusaha akan lebih teliti disini... ini idenya krena lagi kesambet aja. hahaah XDD

* * *

><p>semoga masih ada yang mau membaca dan me-review<p>

heheh …dozooo~

disclaimer : masashi kishimoto sensei

rate : T

genre : romance

pairing : sasuke X femnaru.

Warning : AU, all cast (agak) OOC, gender bender karena Naruto wanita.

PART 3

**My Musiv in Your Mind**

.

**Normal pov**

Sudah 3 hari Sasuke tak bertemu Naruto, hpnya pun tidak aktif. Ia sudah bertanya dengan Ino dan Sakura mengenai keberadaan Naruto. Tapi tak seorang pun mengetahuinya. Maka sekarang ia berada di depan rumah Naruto, Memberanikan diri datang ke rumah cewe itu.

**Ting tong..ting tong…**

Tak lama kemudian keluarlah seorang wanita paruh baya yang kutaksirkan dia adalah salah satu pelayan di rumah Naruto.

"Anda mencari siapa?" Tanya si wanita itu.

"Saya Uchiha teman dari Naruto, apakah Naruto ada?" balas ku dengan sopan.

"Maaf tuan Uchiha, nona Naruto sedang tidak ada dirumah."

"Kalau boleh tau kemana ya dia?"

"Umm.. maaf saya sudah di pesankan oleh tuan muda Gaara agar merahasiakan keberadaan nona."

"Oh begitu, terima kasih, bisa minta tolong sesuatu?" tanyaku lagi sebelum pergi.

"Ya? Ada apa tuan?"

"Tolong katakan ke Naruto, Sasuke mencari dan tolong segera menghubungi."

"Baiklah tuan, Permisi." si pelayan itu membungkuk dan kembali masuk ke dalam rumah.

Akupun, tak hilang akal untuk mencari tau keberadaannya Naruto. Apa Gaara itu membawanya pergi? Semakin penasaran siapanya Naruto Gaara itu, dan siapa Naruto itu? Jangan remehkan jaringan Uchiha dalam mencari tau keberadaan seseorang. Terutama seorang Sabaku Gaara.

.

**-at night-**

"Jadi gimana **aniki**? Apa kau kenal dia?" tanyaku ke Itachi, kakakku.

"Tentu saja aku kenal, dia salah satu relasi di perusahaan kita. Sebagai salah seorang investor yang memeberikan sumbangan ke berbagai program acara yang bertemakan edukasi. ia seorang eksekutif muda yang diakui berpengaruh besar terhadap bidang perbisnisan. Dan ia pun dipercaya oleh direktur utama Namikaze corp, Jiraya-san." jelas Itachi panjang lebar.

"Namikaze? Memangnya apa hubungannya dia dan keluarga Namikaze?" tanyaku masih penasaran

"Masih ada hubungan keluarga, tapi sangat jauh. Ada apa _ototo_ kau bertanya mengenainya?" Itachi bertanya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Hn, hanya mau tau." Tetap stoic face kutampilkan jangan sampai ia tau mengenai aku dekat dengan Naruto.

"Yasudah. Eh, satu lagi ku dengar kau lagi dekat dengan putri Namikaze itu ya?"

"Tidak."

"Benarkah? Ku kira kalian dekat, Karena aku punya kabar bahwa Gaara dan putri Namikaze itu bertunangan."

"…."

Aku tak tau mau membalas kata-kata Itachi apa dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang masih terbengong melihat tingkahku. aku kaget mendengar bahwa ternyata Naruto dan Gaara bertunangan. Pantas saja mereka sangat dekat dan mesra. Ah.. kenapa aku sebodoh ini sudah patah hati sebelum menyatakan suka… benarkah aku suka dia?

**End sasuke pov**

.

.

**Normal pov**

Hanya terdengar suara mesin-mesin yang meyambung ke tubuh gadis itu. Sepi, sunyi, itu lah suasana yang tercipta disana dan di sofa kamar VVIP di rumah sakit itu tidurlah seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah. ia kelelahan dua hari tak tidur menemani si gadis, gadis itu adalah Namikaze Naruto. Sudah 3 hari dia terbaring di ranjang itu sejak insiden yang menimpannya. Dan pemuda yang tidur itu tidak lain adalah Gaara sodara jauh Naruto, teman masa kecil, sekaligus tunangannya setia menemani Naruto. belum ada perkembangan dari Naruto, ia masih tertidur dengan lelapnya. Gaara disampingnya memeggang tangan Naruto takut kalo ia takkan membuka matanya lagi. Tsunade yang tak tega melihat Gaara yang selalu terjaga akhirnya memberi obat tidur di minumannya agar ia tidur dan bisa beristirahat.

"Nghh…_kaa-san._" lirih Naruto. "_Kaa-sann_, sakiitt.. Hiks hiks. Naru mau ikut _kaa-sannn_, ajak Naru _kaa-san onegaaiii_,.. hiks hiks" suara Naruto yang cukup terdengar di ruang sepi itu bis membangunkan gaara.

"Naru?" Gaara mengucek-ngucek matanya. Saat ia telah sadar betul ia melihat Naruto yang berteriak lirih sambil menangis.

"Na-Naru ini aku Gaara." terlihat wajah khawatir Gaara melihat Naruto yang begitu rapuh.

"Na-Naru gak kuat, Naru mau nyusul _kaa-saaan_.." Naruto berbicara tanpa mendengarkan ada siapa disana.

"Ngomong apa kamu, Naru tunggu sebentar ya" Gaara meninggalkan Naru dan memanggil Tsunade ke kamar Naruto. Tsunade yang mendengar mengenai kesadaran Naruto lansung lari menuju kamarnya diikuti Shizune asistennya.

"Hiks hiks.. tuhannn! Cabutlah nyawa Naruuu! Naru sayang _otousan_, dia mau Naru gak ada ambil tuhaaannn! Arrggghhhhhhh~" Naruto menahan sakit dan berbicara diluar kesadaran dalam dirinya.

"Naru-Naru.. ni _baachan_, Naru kamu harus berjuang! Tolong obat bius Shizune!" perintah Tsunade

"Arrgghh~ biarkan Naru dijemput _kaa-san_! Naru sakiittt Naru gak kuat hiks. _Kaa-san_ segera lah jemput Naruuu arggghhhhhhahhh…" Naruto meringis kesakitan saat jarum suntik menembus kulit tubuhnya dan sekarang dia sudah terlelap lagi dengan tenang. Tsunade langsung terduduk lemas.

"Tsunade-sensei.. an-anda tidak apa-apa?" Shizune terlihat khawatir.

"Tidak, hanya kakiku lemas." lalu dibantu berdiri oleh Shizune.

"Kenapa dia Tsunade sama? Tau-tau berteriak seperti itu?" Gaara bertanya dengan raut wajah yang benar-benar khawatir dan tangannya tak lepas menggengam jari jemari Naruto.

"Huumm.. seperti yang kukatakan di ruang ICU, Psycis dia sakit Begitu banyak yang dipendamnya selama ini. Jadi begitu sadar alam sadar yang sudah lama menahan perasaan itu keluar dan ia tadi tak sadar." Jelas Tsunade

"Naaaruu…kenapa kau tak mau mendengarku selama ini?" ujar Gaara lirih sambil mengelus wajah Naruto yang amat sangat pucat.

"Gaara, aku permisi dulu ya. Aku harus melaporkan ini ke Iruka dan suamiku"

"Hum"

.

.

**Kringg….kringgg….**

"Halo dengan kediaman Namikaze disini, Dengan siapa?" jawab seorang wanita di ujung sebrang telepon disana.

"Ini aku bi, Gaara" jawab Gaara.

"Ah tuan muda, Ada apa tuan?"

"Apakah Minato-sama sudah pulang?"

"Belum tuan dan tak ada kabar juga dari tuan besar."

"Hmm begitu ya, Ada kabar apa dirumah?"

"Tadi ada teman nona Naruto datang, namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Ia menanyai keberadaan nona dan berpesan agar nona segera menghubunginya."

"Baiklah bi terima kasih, Naruto sudah tidak apa-apa ia sekarang sedang tidur."

"Syukurlah.. sama-sama tuan muda."

**Klik..** telpon ditutup oleh gaara. 'Uchiha….ya? mungkin dia bisa membantuku menjaga Naruto' segera Gaara mencari nomer telpon sasuke di hp Naruto. dan mengirimkan pesan ke sasuke melalui hp Naruto.

.

.

**-di lain tempat-**

**Treeett…treeeet…..**

Seorang pemuda berambut raven mengangkat hpnya dengan malas-malasan. Begitu melihat penname di layar hp nya dia langsung semangat.

_From : Dobe kawaii_

_To : Sasuke_

_Maaf mengganggu, saya Gaara memakai hp Naruto untuk menghubungimu. Saya mau mengabarkan bahwa Naruto masuk rumah sakit. Saya mau meminta sesuatu hal padamu, kalau bisa kamu datang ke rumah sakit konoha ia di rawat di kamar 1010. Ku tunggu sekarang. Terima kasih….._

Sasuke yang kaget membaca pesan singkat itu, langsung memakai jaket biru dongkernya dan mengambil kunci mobil sport biru kesayangnnya. Menuju ke Rumah Sakit Konoha. Sesampainya disana Sasuke mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto, setelah mendengar suara seseorang yang menyuruhnya masuk. Ia melihat sosok Naruto yang terbaring lemah dengan bermacam-macam alat di badannya dan di samping Naruto duduk seorang cowo berambut merah yang tidak lain adalah Gaara.

"Bisa kita bicara diluar sebentar Sasuke?" Gaara beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menghampiri Sasuke

"Hn"

.

Di luar ruangan terlihat Gaara sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan Sasuke. Keberadaan mereka berdua di luar menarik perhatian para suster yang sengaja mondar mandir untuk melihat dua orang pemuda tampan yang tampil mencolok itu.

"Jadi gimana? Apa kau setuju Uchiha-san?" Tanya Gaara

"Hn"

"Baiklah, aku mentipkannya mulai besok. Karena selain aku ada pekerjaan aku harus mengejar orang yang telah membuat Naruto seperti ini. Aku mohon kau tak memberitahukan mengenai ayah Naruto kepadanya. Dan kau pura-pura tak mengetahui yang sebenarnya" jelas Gaara

"Hn"

Mereka kembali masuk kedalam kamar. Saat mereka masuk, terlihat sosok Naruto sudah terduduk di ranjangnya. Dan menatap Gaara dengan tatapan datar, tak pernah aku melihat ekspresinya seperti itu dan pancaran matanya sendu banget tak bercahaya seperti biasa.

"Gaara…." Lirihnya memanggil Gaara.

"Naru? Kau sudah sadar? Ada yang sakit? Apa perlu ku panggil Tsunade sama?" Tanya Gaara bertubi-tubi. Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng lemah dan memeluk Gaara. Gaara merasakan bajunya sedikit basah dan ia tau Naruto sedang menangis ia pun membalas memeluk Naruto sambil mengelus-ngelus rambut Naruto yang sedikit kasar akibat masih ada bekas darah. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu segera keluar kamar dengan diam-diam tak ingin menggangu kedua orang itu. Ada sedikit rasa sakit menjalar di dada Sasuke entah itu karena melihat Naruto dan Gaara atau mengetahui kejadian sebenarnya yang terjadi dengan Naruto. senyumnya yang Sasuke anggap bisa menghangatkan jiwa ternyata senyum palsu untuk menutupi rasa kesakitan Naruto. ia ingin sekali menjaga gadis itu tapi apa mngkin ia bisa menggantikan posisi Gaara yang telah lama bersama Naruto? berbagai hal berkecamuk di kepala Sasuke.

.

.

"Sasuke? Sedang apa kau?" seorang wanita bertanya kepadanya. Sasuke pun mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi ditutupi oleh kedua tangannya.

"Sakura, kau sedang apa?"

"Ah, kau malah berbaik bertanya kan aku duluan bertanya kepadamu. Apa kau berobat atau menjenguk seseorang?" Sakura melihat nomer di depan pintu.

"1010? Bukannya ini kamar rawat pribadi Naruto? apa dia ada di dalam?" Sakura segera panik dan berharap bukan Naruto yang berada diruangan itu.

"Hn."

"A-apa orang itu melakukan hal buruk lagi?" Sakura berkata kecil sambil memegang buku laporannya erat.

"Kau tau tentang itu Sakura?" sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura

"Tentu saja, dia temanku sejak kecil. walupun sekarang jalan kita terpisah ia tetap sahabatku. Aku tau apa yang terjadi dengannya semenjak kepergian ibunya. Ia selalu menahan rasa sakit akibat perbuatan ayahnya. Ia selalu meminta obat penahan sakit yang tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Tsunde-sensei dan Gaara" Sakura menceritakan semuannya ke Sasuke.

"Gaara? Dia siapanya naruto sebenarnya?" Tanya Sasuke untuk lebih memastikan.

"Dia, saudara jauh hampir bisa di bilang jauh dari hubungan sodara dekat tapi masih satu keluarga juga sahabat Naruto sejak kecil sama sepertiku dan dia Tunangan Naruto. Jiraya sama dan Chiyo sama telah menjodohkan mereka semenjak kecil."

"…."

"Sasuke?"

"…"

"Sasuke kau kenapa?" Sakura mengguncangkan tubuh Sasuke

"Tak apa, aku pergi sebentar kalau kau mau menjenguk ia sudah sadar dan sekarang bersama Gaara."

"Baiklah." Sasuke berjalan menjauhi sakura dan kamar naruto. ia mencoba menenangkan pikirannya yang kacau. Walupun hal itu tak Nampak di wajah stoicnya.

Hari demi hari sudah kurang lebih satu minggu Sasuke menjaga Naruto bergantian dengan Gaara. Sasuke mengatakan bahawa Naruto lolos dalam audisi tersebut. Tanpa sadar lagi Naruto langsung joget-joget dan tak sengaja mencium pipi Sasuke. Hal itu membuat wajah keduanya memerah. Kedekatan mereka semakin hari semakin dekat sekali. Naruto merasakan bahwa ia menyukai Sasuke, semenjak awal bertemu di bis. Pemuda yang melihatnya aneh gara-gara menggetok kepalanya dengan i-pod. Sasuke pun juga merasakan hal yang sama. Perasaannya sudah tak dapat di bendung lagi. Hanya keduannya tak berani mengatakan secara langsung

.

2 minggu berlalu Naruto sudah bisa pulang ke rumah. Tapi kenyatannya ia harus ikut gaara ke Sungakure. Barang-barangnya telah Gaara siapkan. Sesuai perjanjian awal mereka kalau sampai Minato membuat Naruto cidera ia akan segera membawa Naruto ke Sunagakure.

"Hwaaa Naruu chaannn masa kita berpisahh sihh hiks hiks." Ino menangis dalam pelukan Naruto

"Iya maafkan aku ya Ino, kau tau sendiri gimana kalau Gaara sudah mengambil keputusan."

"Iya huhu hiks hiks ..setidaknya aku merasa tenang kalau kau bersama Gaara."

"Tapi kan kita akan bersama di Orchestra itu kau lolos juga kan Ino?"

"Hihi iya hati-hati Naru-chan."

"Un." Naruto memeberikan cengiran khasnya. Lalu menuju Sakura dan _baacahannya_ Tsunade.

"Naruto, kau jangan terlalu capek dulu dan nurut apa kata Gaara disana, Jangan merepotkan Chiyo _baachan_ ya!" nasehat Tsunade.

"Naruto, kalo ada apa-apa langsung telpon aku ya… 24 jam hp ku terbuka untukmu" Sakura tersenyum

"Iya _Baaachan_ iya Sakuraaa." dan Naruto memeluk mereka berdua erat.

"Naru, ayo cepat." Teriak Gaara di depan pintu masuk airport, Tapi mata Naruto masih mencari seseorang yang belum ditemunya. Saat sudah pasrah bahwa ia tak datang Naruto menagkap sosok pemuda tinggi berambut raven memakai kaos biru kesukannya berdiri agak jauh.

"Sebentar ya Gaara."

"Hm,"

.

Naruto langsung berlari menghampiri sosok itu, ya sosok Uchiha Sasuke. "Ku kira kau tak datang" cengir Naruto

"Macet _dobe_."

"Huhh aku bukan _dobe, teme_!" Naruto memajukan bibirnya. Membuat Sasuke gemas melihatnya dan menepuk jidat Naruto yang masih tertutup perban.

"_Iitaaii~_ sakit tem-" Naruto kaget mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba dari Sasuke.

"Biarkan sebentar seperti ini Naru." Sasuke semakin mempererat pelukannya seakan-akan jika ia lepaskan maka gadis itu akan hilang selamanya.

"Sa-sasuke…."

"_Dobe_, dengarlah baik-baik aku takkan mengulanginya dan aku tak perduli apa jawabnmu aku hanya ingin kau tau, _daisuki Naruto zutto zutto daisuki deshita_ dan aku akan terus menunggumu." Sasuke menenggelamkan kepalnya di pundak Naruto.

"Ma-makasih Sasuke, aku harus pergi sekarang." Naruto melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah lalu berjalan menuju Gaara. Ia takut Gaara meihat apa yang Sasuke lakukan padanya walupun jauh tapi masih bisa terlihat.

"Kau tak apa Gaara?" Tsunade bertanya karena Gaara melihat aksi tersebut.

"Tak apa Tsunade-sama, dari awal aku sudah tau Naruto hanya menganggapku kakak. Dan caranya menatap Sasuke berbeda dengan menatapku. Tapi aku akan tetap menjaganya dari orang itu" Gaara tidak menatap Tsunade. Ia tau akan hal itu ia sudah menguatkan hatinya jika suatu saat hal ini terjadi. Baginya walupun ia tak jadi bersama Naruto, ia akan tetap menjaganya seumur hidup agar Naruto bahagia dan senyum mataharinya tetap bersinar.

"Ayo Gaara, _bye minna_! _I miss yuu all._" Naruto melambaikan tangannya sambil menggengam tangan Gaara dan mereka berdua masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menghilang. Naruto telah meniggalkan Konoha, ayahnya, _baachan_, teman-temannya dan Sasuke.. tapi ia percaya bahwa suatu saat nanti ia akan kembali ke kota ini untuk bertemu dengan semuanya dan memberikan jawaban untuk Sasuke.

.

.

.

**-3 tahun kemudian-…..**

"Pak tolong terima program acara ini! Saya jamin pasti semangat anak muda akan membara jika melihat program acara seperti ini!" ujar seorang cowo beralis tebal penuh semangat menjelaskan program acara yang ingin di buatnya di hadapan pemimpinnya

"Hn, akan kupikirkan taruh saja proposalmu di meja" ujar si pemimpin.

"Ha'i! terima kasih pa, semoga harimu menyenangkan!"

"Hn."

si pemimpin itu tidak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Sekarang ia menjabat sebagai pemimpin di salah satu tv swasta no 1 di Negeri HI, melanjutkan jabatan ayahnya. Sambil memandangi langit biru yang kurang bersahabat mengingatkannya akan sosok Naruto. ia sering berbincang dengan Naruto lewat chat di YM ataupun skype. Walupun begitu rasa rindu ingin bersamanya harus bisa di tahan walupun Naruto belum membalas perasaannya tapi ia tau kalau naruto merasakan hal yang sama. Sekarang Naruto sedang sibuk tour keliling eropa karena ia menjadi bagian dari orchestara Philharmonic dan ayahnya Namikze Minato, sekarang berada bersama seorang psikiater untuk menjalani penyembuhan kejiwaan hanya kurang dari sebulan dengan mudah anak buah Gaara menemukannya. Hanya kabar itu yang dia ketahui, Saat masih melamunkan apa yang terjadi 3 tahun ini pintu kerjanya diketuk dan masuklah salah seorang _program director_ andalan Konoha channel.

"Maaf pak, bila saya menganggu" kata si pria bertato segitiga di kedua pipinya.

"Ada apa Kiba?"

"Ah.. aku malas bergaya formal di depanmu. Langsung saja ya, nih kau lihat" Kiba menyerahkan selembar pampflet ke Sasuke.

"Apa ini?"

"Ini penyelenggaraan konser tunggal seorang cellist, ia datang dari luar negri namanya Kanon. Di luar negri namanya sudah sangat tersohor, aku punya saran bagaimana kalau kita menyiarkan konser ini di Konoha channel? Setidaknya ada sebuah wajah baru di antara program-program acara kita yang lain Ok!" Kiba menjelaskan

'hum Kanon ya? Seperti nama cellonya Naruto dan di pamphlet ini tak ada wajah si cellist mungkin tak salah juga jika ku siarkan. Lagipula cello kan kesukaan dia' Sasuke berbicara dalam hati

"Baiklah ku setujui. Kau urus semuanya. Ajak para crew yang professional. Karena untuk menyirkan sebuah acara seperti ini tak bisa dengan tenaga ahli yang asal-asalan."

"Yup! Sip Sasuke.. _thanks_ yaa." Kiba berlari keluar ruangan sasuke dan segera terlihat ia sibuk menjumpai beberapa crew yang akan diajaknya bergabung. Sasuke kembali menerawang meliat langit yang tadi sempat mendung sekarang menjadi cerah.

.

.

.

**-di lain tempat, jauh dari Konoha-.**

Seorang gadis manis sedang berlarian di lorong sebuah bangunan berasiktetur Victorian. Ia terlihat sedikit kesulian berlari karena memakai gaun yang lumayan panjang. Karena terburu buru ia menabrak-nabrak orang yang lewat. Si gadis hanya menunduk meminta maaf pada siapa pun yang ditabraknya. Sampai lah ia di sebuah ruangan besar di mana sudah berkumpul para pemain music yang lainnya. Ia menarik nafas untuk menenangkannya.

"_**Miss Kanon, gott sei dank sie auf zeit. Minute auffuruhrugen**_**…..**(nona Kanon, syukurah anda tiba tepat waktu. pertunjukan sebentar lagi dimulai) " seorang paruh baya menghapiri gadis itu dengan wajah khawatir

"_**Sorry, mein herr Callosum verloren…..**_ heheh (maaf tuan Callosum, saya tersesat)" jawab si gadis itu sambil merapikan penampilannya serta memegang cello.

"_**Geschweigen den sie warden nach diesem erscheinen….**_ (sudahlah, kau akan tampil setelah ini)" ujar pria bernama Callosum itu. Dia adalah penanggung jawab dari konser yang diadain di jerman kali ini. Sedari tadi ia sibuk mondar mandir mencari salah seorang tamunya karena tamunya itu akan bermain secara solo.

"_**Ja**_ (ya)"

gadis itu mengambil nafas dan keluar dari back stage menuju stagenya. Diatas panggung sudah ada kurang lebih 100 orang pemain music dan di depannya berdiri seorang konduktor bernama Vierra. Menyambutnya dengan tepuk tangan dan diikuti oleh para penonton. Si gadis bernama Kanon itu berjalan dengan anggun, rambutnya tergulung dibelakang dengan rapi, bajunya yang berwarna kuning keemasan makin mempercantik dirinya. Setelah mengambil posisi di di depan dekat concert master ia memainkan lantunan musiknya. Sepersekian detik semua terdiam saat ia mulai, Semua orang terpana melihat alunan musik dari cello itu dengan suara bas nya yang khas dan didukung oleh tempatnya yang membuat surannya mengema indah. Para pemain music lain pun berdecak kagum dalam hati mengiringi permainannya. Tak mengira bahwa cellist pendatang baru ini yang baru 2 tahun terakhir terkenal akan keunikannya dalam bermain membuktikan bahwa ia layak dikatakan sebagai cellist yang sejajar dengan senior-senoirnya. Bahkan Vierra sebagai konduktor melihatnya bagaikan _Jaqueline Pre_ si cellist legendaris.

Si gadis dengan nama Kanon itu terus memainkan alat musiknya. Dengan mata tepejam dan tenang ia telah membuat seluruh orang dalam concert hall itu terpesona termasuk salah satu penonton yang duduk di kursi VIP. Tak terasa 5 menit tak terasa berlalu. Begitu ia selesai bermain standing applause langsung dia dapatkan. Penonton dan para pemain music bertepuk tangan untuknya. Sayup-sayup terdengan teriakan orang mengatakan bravo. Tuan vierra menghampirinya memberikan salam dan mengatakan_**"Gratulation frau Kanon"**__._ Kanon hanya bisa membalas jabatan tangan itu sambil tersenyum. Dan menunduk memberikan penghormatan kepada para penonton, penonton malah semakin riuh bertepuk tangan dan melemparinya dengan bunga-bunga. Ia pun kembali ke backstage. Di dalam backstage pun tak kalah riuh memberinya selamat terutama tuan Callosum sampai menangis terharu. Kanon hanya memberinya pelukan ia tau penyelenggara acaranya ini sangat perduli dengannya. Selama satu bulan menemaninya selama di German.

"_**Aufhoren zu weinen herr Collosum. sie warden alt aussehn hat, wenn weinte wie die.**_ Hahahahah (berhentilah menangis tuan Collosum, kau akan terlihat makin tua jka menangis seperti itu)" ujar Kanon diiringi ketawa lebarnya

"_**Sie sind sher French frau Kanon. Aber ich bin stoiz auf dich**_ (kau ini sangat nakal sekali nona Kanon, tapi aku bangga denganmu)" tuan Collosum mengusap airmatanya dan menjitak kepala kanon

"**Ouch, hufhhh… vielen dank** (terima kasih) " senyum manis kembali menghiasi wajah gadis itu..

Setelah perbincangan singkat dengan tuan Collusum, ia kembali ke ruangan acara untuk makan malam dan melayani para tamu undangan yang memberikannya selamat. Walau capek harus berjabat tangan dan mengikuti pembicaraan orang-orang tua disana tetapi, ia ikhlas melakukannya karena berkat mereka ia bisa tampil di acara sebesar ini.

"_**Excuse me miss Kanon, someone want to meet you at garden**_." seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang berumur sekitar 25 tahun memakai kacamata menghampirinya.

"_**Who is that**_?"

"_**I don't know. He just say, he's a special guest.**_" terangnya

"_**Oh ok… thanks Hinata. I will come to meet him. Just say wait a minute.**_"

"_**yes miss**_" Hinata pergi meninggalkan kanon, lalu kanon berpamitan kepada para orang tua itu dan menuju ke taman yang dimaksudkan hinata tadi. Saat di taman dia melihat kesekeliling. Hanya ada beberapa orang dan itu ia mengenalinya semua ada Suigetsu si pemain clarinet, Ino pemain flute, Mr. Anderson pemain double bass. Tapi ada salah seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya. Seorang cowo tinggi memakai setelan baju putih sangat familiar menurut Kanon.

"_**Excuse me sir, you want to meet me**_?" Kanon berkata perlahan. Saat berbalik badan cowo itu tersenyum dan membawa bunga matahari kesukaan kanon

"_Omedeto Kanon-cha_n, apa memakai nama aslimu saja ya Naruto."pemuda itu tersenyum lembut. Si gadis hanya menutup mulutnya yang kaget tak percaya melihat kedatangan pemuda itu.

"Gaara, Kamu datang?" wajah surprisenya tak bisa di sembunyikan lagi dan langsung memeluk Gaara

"Lamu hebat sekarang Naruto, aku amat sangat bangga melihat pertunjukan kamu tadi." Gaara membalas pelukan Naruto dan merasakan bahwa ada cairan yang membasahi kemejanya. Pasti naruto menangis tapi ia biarkan saja

"Hiks.. hiks… Naru kangen Gaara..Gaara kenapa sih selalu kasih kejutan?" masih terisak di dalam pelukan Gaara

"Kan' sudah kebiasaanku, kamu tak suka?" yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan makin memepererat pelukannya. Setelah puas memeluk Gaara Naruto menghapus airmatanya.

"_Gomen nee_ Gaara bajumu jadi begini." Naruto berusaha membersihkan baju Gaara yang basah akibat airmatanya.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa ini bisa di laundry, Kapan kamu pulang?" Gaara mengajak Naruto duduk di salah satu kursi di taman itu.

"Lusa, hari ini terakhir dan ini pertunjukan utamanya. Dan apa kau tau Gaara. Seorang promoter di Konoha memintaku konser disana. Dan aku menyetujuinya. Apa Gaara mau pulang bersamaku?" Tanya Naruto hati-hati

"Kenapa kau menyetujuinya? Kenapa kau mau kembali ke kota itu?" Tanya Gaara tanpa menatap wajah Naruto.

"Hum Aku kangen _Otousan_, aku kangen _baachan_, dan semua orang yang ada disana." Naruto berkata sambil menatp langit malam yang ramai dengan bintang-bintang

"Terutama dengan dia?" pertanyaan dari Gaara sontak membuat Naruto kaget. Apa mungkin Gaara mengetahui tentang perasaannya terhadap Sasuke. Ia tak berani menatap wajah Gaara ataupun menjawab pertanyaan Gaara. Tapi saat ia ingin bertanya Gaara apa maksud pertanyaannya Gaara langsung memotong.

"Aku tau Naru, sudah lama. Sejak di rumah sakit dan di bandara. Cara kau memandangnya, berbicara dengannya, dan juga si Uchiha itu memandangmu dam menjagamu di rumah sakit sudah terbaca semua. Kau menyukainya kan?"

"Engg..Gaara gom-"

"Tak usah minta maaf .. lagipula kau dan aku kan di tunangkan belum secara resmi. Aku akan terus menjagamu, kau kan bisa menganggapku sebagai kakak. Dan aku akan menemanimu kembali ke Konoha" Gaara menatap Naruto dengan lembut.

"_Arigatou_ Gaara, kau memang selalu mengetahui diriku. Dan kau orang paling berharga yang kumiliki." Naruto memeluk Gaara lagi dan menyamankan posisinya dalam pelukan Gaara. Ia memang sejak awal menganggap Gaara sebagai kakak dan tak ada perasaan yang lebih.

.

.

,

"ayo ayo cepetan! Lightingman mana? Itu lighting no 2 belum berfungsi backlightnya jangan lupa di pasang. Aduhhhh soundman audio di bagian kiri belum syncron sama yang kanan. Kamera 1 2 3 sudah fix? jipcam nya dari arah kanan belakang ya.." terdengar teriakan dari Kiba yang member instruksi ke anak buahnya. Ia sangat sibuk karena sebentar lagi konser Kanon itu akan mulai. Sedangkan Sasuke menatap para pekerjannya dari atas podium. Ia sudah memakai setelan jas berwarna biru tua senada dengan rambutnya ia sudah bericara dengan manajer bintang tamunya Hinata. Ia mau bertemu dengan sang bintang tapi dilarang karena permintaan si bintang tamu seperti itu.

Para penonton telah datang memasuki konoha central concert hall internasional. Sebuah concert hall yang cukup besar menampung sekitar 1000 orang. Dengan bagian luar berbentuk seperti bola setengah bagian yang ditutupi oleh kaca. Dan di dalamnya didesain sedemikian rupa agar bisa tercipta harmonisasi untuk acara pagelaran seperti ini. Terlihat di bangku penonton sudah ada Tsunade, Sakura, Neji, Sai, Iruka, dan Shizune. Sasuke sendiri duduk di atas pondium kaca yang mengarah langdung ke bagian depan panggung a mengontrol anak buahnya dari atas sana.

"Oke standbye.. _five, four , three, two, one camera on_!" aba-aba Shikamaru yang menjadi produser.

Terlihat pembawa acara memasuki ruangan. Dua artis terkenal Tenten dan Chouji membuka acara. Acara dimulai dengan beberapa penampilan dari pemain musik kenamaan di Konoha. Setelah para musisi itu selesai bermain. Tibalah waktunya orang yang ditunggu-tunggu tampil, Tenten memanggil nama Kanon dan tepuk tangan mengiringi kedatangannya. Alangkah kagetnya saat beberapa penonton mengenali sosok Kanon dengan balutan baju ala Lolita berwarna merah, berambut pirang yang dibiarkan terurai, kontras dengan baju yang dia kenakan. Ya Kanon nama panggungnya sekarang, nama aslinya Namikaze Naruto.

Tak hanya teman-teman dan kerabat Naruto yang kaget melihatnya, Sasuke pun langsung turun dari podiumnya dan menuju ke kursi penonton untuk memastikan apa yang dilihatnya bukan ilusi. Ia menatap tak percaya, tiga tahun berlalu, satu tahun wanita itu tak memberinya kabar dan tau-tau kembali dengan sosok bernama Kanon. Walaupun begitu ia tak berubah tatap Naruto seperti tiga tahun lalu. Hanya ia terlihat lebh makin cantik.

Sebelum bermain, Naruto mengucapkan sepatah dua patah kepada penonton. Setelah berbicara sedikit panjang x lebar (lho?) ia mulai permainannya.

Ia memainkan sebuah karya dari _Claude Debussy sonata for cello and piano_. seperti biasa permainan Naruto memukau penonton, walaupun disayangkan tak memakai pengiring. Saat di pertengahan lagu terdengar dentingan piano mengiring permainannya. Naruto yang menyadari hal itu langsung menengok ke sumber suara. Terlihatlah seorang pria memakai setelan serba putih dengan rambut pirangnya yang disisir rapih kebelakang menatap Naruto dengan lembut dan dan memberikan seyum terbaiknya, berbeda dengan dirinya yang selama ini dikenal Naruto. ia kembali menjadi sosok yang begitu Naruto rindukan. Ia meneruskan mengiringi Naruto, hingga lagu tersebut berakhir.

"_Otousan…_!" Naruto langsung berlari memeluk ayahnya.

"Maafkan _otousan_ Naru, kematian Kushina membuat _otousan_ gelap mata. _Otousan_ tak sadar bahwa kau tak salah apa-apa. Maukah kau memaafkan **otousan**mu yang hina ini?" Minato berbicara sambil terus memeluk putri semata wayangnya.

"Naru udah maafin _otuosan_ sejak lama, Naru gak pernah dendam sama _otousan_. Na-naru senang _otousan_ bisa kembali seperti dulu hiks hiks."

"Makasih anakku, ada hal yang ingin ku katakan padamu. Bahwa aku Namikaze Minato sangat bangga memiliki seorang anak perempuan yang manis, cantik, dan berbakat yaitu Namikaze Naruto, semoga kushina _kaasan_ mu ikut berbahagia." Minato mengusap air mata di wajah Naruto. semua penonton berdiri memberikan tepuk tangan terharu melihat pertunjukan yang menguras perasaan.

.

Dua jam pertunjukan itu berlangsung. Sasuke walaupun ingin sekali langsung lari kepanggung dan memeluk makhluk mungil itu karena rindunya yang teramat sangat, tetapi masih ia tahan ia masih memakai akal sehatnya untuk tak melakukan hal gila itu. Ia kembali kepekerjaannya memonitoring di ruangan VCR yang ada di podium atas. Setelah konser selesai dan sukses besar serta rating tinggi di dapatkan Konoha channel, sekarang mereka berkumpul di rumah Naruto yang besar itu untuk merayakan kembalinya naruto dan ayahnya.

Semua orang berebut mau berbicara dengan Naruto. yang paling lama memeluk Naruto adalah Sakura, sedangkan Ino mereka sering bertemu bahkan saat konser di German mereka satu panggung bersama. Sedangkan Tsunade mengacak-ngacak rambut Naruto karena ia berbeda sekarang. Dan Sasuke berada di teras depan menikmati minuman di kesendiriannya. Naruto yang melihat Sasuke sendirian mencoba menghampirinya, ia sangat rindu pada stoic face yang dimiliki si pemuda raven itu.

"Jadi hubunganmu dan Naruto bagaimana, Gaara?" Tanya Sakura _to the point_ ke Gaara

"Begitulah, sejak awal aku menganggapnya saudara begitupula dia, walupun aku mulai menggangapnya lebih dari adik. Tapi ia telah menemukan pasangannya. Lagipula pertunangan kami belum resmi."

"Umm kau besar hati sekal Gaara heheh."

"Biasa saja, setidaknya melihat Minato sudah kembali seperti dulu sudah membuatku tenang melepaskannya dan ada seseorang yang bisa menjaganya melebihiku." Gaara meneguk minumannya.

"So sweetnya Gaara ini, kalau kau kesepian aku masih mau kok menerimamu heheh" Sakura mencubit pipi gaara.

"Sakit Sakura!" benatak Gaara karena tak suka pipinya dicubitin orang lain kecuali keluarganya dan Naruto.

"Kau kemankan pacarmu si perut rata?"

"Perut rata? Sai maksudmu? Hahah dia sudah bersama yang lain .. _me and him it's over now_"

"Owh…"

.

Naruto perlahan mendekati Sasuke, dan duduk di sampingnya. Keheningan tercipta di keduannya. Biasanya Naruto yang tak pernah kehabisan kata-kata sekarang justru bingung mau mengatakan apa. Akhirnya pertahanan Naruto luluh.

"Nee Sasuke, apa kau tak ingin mengatakan apa-apa padaku selamat gitu." cengir Naruto.

"Hn." yg ditanya hanya membalas seprti itu.

"Heh _teme_ hentikan dua huruf kebangganmu itu. 3 tahun masih setia aja memakai si –hn-"

"_Okaeri dobe_". Sasuke menyela pembicaraan Naruto.

"Tadaima teme. Ano.. Sasuke, apakah janjimu 3 tahun masih kau lakukan?"

"Hn."

"Kalo gitu apa boleh aku menjawabnya sekarang?" Naruto bertanya sambil menundukan kepalanya. Yang diajak bicara terlihat kaget terlihat dibalik ekspresinya yang datar

"A-aku mencintaimu Sasuke." terlihat gugup di wajahnya dan matanya tetap melihat ke bawah tak berani menatap si pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

"Naruto… maaf aku tak bisa….."

.

.

.

.

TBC

hwaa gomen kalo makin gaje buangedddd

tetep comment ya! heheheh xp

diusahakan chap 4 itu terakhir!

hehehhehe

masih kan mau berkenan me review?

terima kasih ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

chap akhir neh...

hahaha XDD akhirnya selsai juga...

gomen ya kalo endingnya gaje heheh xp

buat :

**viezukha potter :** ni saya bayar hutangnya... hehehe maaf kalo pendek untuk chap akhir ^^ makasih ya udh setia membaca (seneng^^)

**Alvisse : **hahahah XDD dia sudah ke dokter sakit jiwa.. hanya bagian otaknya sedikit error. silahkan lanjut membaca yaa.. maksih

**matsuri uchiha :** kan sengaja biar penasaran... salam kenal juga ^^

**Lone-rai dath angle :** iwh gpp kok.. malah maksih banged udh dikasih tau.. krn kanon masih bingung yang masuk kriteria typo itu apa aja.. /

**qie yuuki **: owh begitu ya.. makasih ya yuuki udh dikasih tau ^^... musti belajar lagi saya

* * *

><p>dozoo~<p>

disclaimer : masashi kishimoto sensei

rate : T

genre : romance

pairing : sasuke X femnaru

Warning! : AU, all cast A(agak) OOC, gender bender karena Naruto wanita

part 4...

**My Music in Your mind**

.

.

"Naruto, maaf aku tidak bisa." ucap Sasuke datar dan melihat air yang berada dalam gelas.

"Kenapa Sasuke? Aku terlambat ya?" Naruto menahan airmatanya yang sebentar lagi akan keluar.

"Hn, seperti yang kukatakan seperti dulu aku masih menunggumu. Tapi aku sudah tak bisa menerimamu sebagai pacar atau kekasihku lagi."

"Owh _sou desu yo ne_.. gak apa-apa kok Aku terima. Makasih ya Sasuke." ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Tapi pergelangan tangannya langsung di pegang Sasuke. Naruto yang melihat hal itu makin memecahkan airmatanya. Sasuke mendudukan kembali Naruto.

"Tunggu sebentar _dobe._ Belum selesai."

"Apa lagi? Maaf Sasuke aku lelah sekali."

"Dengarkan aku dulu _dobe._"

"Apa? Tak tau apa aku lagi patah hati nih." Naruto menggembungkan pipinya

"Haaah… tunggu dulu belum selesai." Sasuke menghela nafas melihat kelakuan gadis mungilnya.

"Apa maumu?" terdengar sedikit ketus dari nada bicara Naruto.

"Aku, memang tak mau menerima mu menjadi pacar, atau kekasih atau apalah seperti katamu. Tapi aku mau menerima mu kalau kamu mau menjadi istriku, _dobe_." Sasuke berbicara sambil menatap mata biru Naruto yang menunjukan betapa terkejutnya. Lalu sasuke mengeluarkan kotak kecil yang isinya adalah sebuah cincin yang terbuat dari emas dengan batu sapphire di tengahnya.

_"Will you marry me Naruto? and be a part of my heart forever?"_

"Hahah teme kau lagi kesambet ya?" Naruto memegang dahi Sasuke dan tertawa lupa dengan patah hatinnya tadi.

"_Dobe_, aku serius. Kalau kau tak mau yasudah."

"Eh eh teme maaf aku hanya terkejut merasa ini hanya ilusi, ini cincin beneran kapan belinya? Nyolong ya?" dengan polosnya dia bertanya pada Sasuke.

"_Dobe_!"

"I-iya _I do_ Sasuke" Naruto langsung memeluk Sasuke setelah ia disematkan cincin ditangannya. Rasa bahagia sudah tak dapat dibendungnya lagi, pertahanan Naruto pun pecah ia menangis di pelukan Sasuke.

"_Teme._.~ "

"Hn."

"Temee…..tau gak?" panggil Naruto lagi

"Hn."

"Cincinnya, kegedean" Naruto memegang cincinnya agar tidak jatuh dari ajri mungilnya.

"Iya besok diganti" Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jangan!" di cegah Naruto

"Hn?"

"Biarkan, biar kupakai di jempol saja jd kaya dukun-dukun. dukun Orochimaru itu. Hahahahah" cengir Naruto lebar.

"Cih, _dobedobe._"

"_Temeteme_ hheheheh …" balas Naruto. tanpa mereka berdua sadari semua orang di pesta itu menonton aksi pelamaran tadi. Dan memberikan tepuk tangan serta sorak sorai. Gaara hanya tersenyum dan mengacak-ngacak rambut Naruto, saat ia menunjukan cincin pemberian dari Sasuke. Semua orang yang berada disana merasa bahagia sekali malam ini.

.

.

**-2 Bulan kemudian-**

"_Teme_, ayoo di pake bajunyaa" Naruto menarik-narik tangan Sasuke. Ia gemes banget pengen liat Sasuke memakai tuxedo putih pesanannya itu tapi si pemuda berkulit pucat itu hanya cuek saja memandang calon istrinya itu mondar mandir mencoba berbagai baju. Dan sekarang dirinya sedang ditarik paksa oleh calon istrinya itu untuk memakai tuxedo yang telah dipesannya.

"Hentikan menarik tanganku _dobe_. Iya iya ku coba" Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menuju ruang ganti. Naruto menunggu di depan pintu ruang ganti itu. Begitu keluar dari ruang ganti mau tak mau si pirang itu terpesona oleh pesona si raven. Melihat calon suaminya memakai tuxedo putih kontras dengan rambut ravennya. Ia mengamati sosok itu dari atas sampai kebawah lalu kembali lagi keatas. Dan ekspresi wajahnya berubah seakan-akan sedang berpikir keras.

"Bagaimana ?"

"Hum… aneh teme,"

"Hn?" Sasuke menatap bingung gadis di depannya ini.

"Kau tak pantas memakai warna putih. Tunggu disini sebentar." Ia pun segera pergi ke bagian tuxedo yang lain dan menemukan tuxedo berwarna biru dongker simple tapi pas untuk sosok Uchiha itu.

"Cobalah, kau kurang pantas memakai putih. Lagian tak serasi dengan gaun kuning mudaku" ujar Naruto sambil memberikan baju itu dan Sasuke hanya menurut permintaan kekasihnya. Tapi begitu keluar dari ruang ganti ia memakai pakaian yang tadi dipakai. Tuxedo pemberian Naruto dipegang ditangannya.

"Kok gak dipakai sih ?"

"Nanti saja buat pas acaranya. Kalau ku pakai sekarang tidak akan seru, kau juga belum memakai gaunmu itu kan. Ayo sekarang pergi Naruto." Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto untuk segera pulang dan bersiap untuk acara nanti malam. Ada apa sih malam ini?

.

-_at Night-_

"Yey… _omedeto Otousannn._" Naruto memeluk ayahnya. Ya hari adalah ulang tahun Namikaze Minato. Ayahnya naruto

"_Otanjoubi omedeto_ ya Minato." ujar Tsunade dan Jiraya nenek dan kakek Naruto sekaligus kedua orang tua Minato.

"_Arigatou Kaasan Tousan_… padahal tak perlu sampai membuat acara seperti ini." Minato terlihat malu-malu.

Semua orang datang ke acara ini. Termasuk semua keluarga Uchiha. Yang ternyata Fugaku dan Minato sudah bersahabat. Perkenalannya dengan Kushina pun di bantu oleh Fugaku. Kelakuan Kushina sama seperti naruto saat ini. Minato pun melihat Sasuke seperti melihat dirinya. Jalinan cinta mereka tebentuk selama 3 tahun dan di lnjutkan ke jenjang pernikahan . Hidup yang harmonis. Meskipun sering juga terjadi pertengkaran, tapi hanya pertengkaran tak masuk akal dan tak penting.

2 tahun pernikahan mereka, lahirlah seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang seperti Minato. Mereka menamainya Namikaze Naruto. Naruto kecil tumbuh dengan sehat, mengisi hari-hari mereka berdua. Saat itu Kushina yang merupakan seorang cellist kenamaan di negaranya mengajari naruto bermain cello yang ternyta lansgung disukai oleh anak itu. dengan penuh kasih sayang mereka berdua mensuplay berbagai alat music kedalam diri Naruto. sehingga darah pemusik itu melekat ke dalam diri naruto.

Tapi naas, Saat Naruto berumur 16 tahun. Kejadian yang mengubah segalannya terjadi. Naruto kecil akan mengikuti sebuah kontes alat music gesek. Tetapi karena semangatnya ia lupa membawa alat music tersebut. Sehingga Kushina yang masih dirumah berencana membawakannya. Minato mencegah hal itu ia hanya mengatakan bahwa biar supir yang mengantarkan dan mereka berdua menyusul kesana. Ya dasar Kushina ia tak mau seperti itu, ia menolak dan mengantarkan cello Naruto bersama supir. Di dalam mobil ia meminta supir berjalan lebih cepat karena takut terlambat. Dan saat melaju cepat, kecelakaan itu terjadi. Dari arah berlawanan ada sebuah truk menabrak mobilnya. Kushina yang sudah sekarat tetap memeluk cello anaknya. "tolong antarkan ini ke putriku" ujar Kushina setengah sadar kepada salah seorang polisi. Dan setelah itu nyawanya tak tertolong. Naruto yang tak mengetahui apa-apa dan mengira ayah ibunya tak menonton, ia bermain tidak focus. Sehingga ia gagal dalam kontes itu.

Semenjak itu Minato berubah. Menjadi keras dan kejam. Bahkan tak segan-segan menghajar Naruto. masa-masa buruk yang dihadapi Naruto, tapi untunglah sekarang sudah berubah. Minato sudah sadar kembali, dan Naruto sudah bersama seseorang yang dicintainnya.

.

.

.

"Ehm… maaf para tamu undangan.. terima kasih sudah datang hari ini. Sekarang sesuai yang kita sepakati bersama mari kita mulai acaranya" Minato berbicara di depan. Naruto yang tak mengetahui apa-apa, bingung melihat orang-orang merubah posisi duduknya. Dan tiba-tiba para pelayan di rumah Naruto berdatangan membawa bunga-bunga mawar merah, putih, pink, dan kuning. Dan sebuket bunga matahari yang di tengah-tengahnya ada bunga daisy berwarna biru. Lalu Naruto di tarik oleh Tsunade.

"_Baachan_? ada apa ini?" Naruto menatap Tsunade agar memberikannya jawaban. Tapi yang ditanya hanya memberikan senyum dan memakaikan selendang putih di kepala Naruto

"Siap ya Naru."

"Ada apa sih _Baachan?_ Kok aku jadi kaya pengantin begini? _Otousan._. ada apa ini semua? Kan ini acara ultah Otuousan" terlihat dari rawut wajah Naruto yang panic.

Pintu pun dibuka, alangkah terkejutnya Naruto melihat semua tamu undangan sudah duduk manis di kiri dan kanan. Dan di tengah-tengahnya sudah tergelatak manis karpet putih panjang yang diatasnya bertaburan kelopak mawar merah. Dan di ujung karpet itu sudah berdiri Sasuke dengan memakai tuxedo yang dipilihkan oleh Naruto. Naruto yang masih kaget berjalan perlahan-lahan dengan ayahnya disebelah ia melihat Gaara di samping Tsunade tersenyum. Dan Sakura disisi lain mulai menitikan air matanya. Saat sampai di samping Sasuke, Minato menyerahkan Naruto ke Sasuke.

Ada apa ini? Ya! Ini adalah acara pernikahan mereka. Sasuke sengaja merahasiakan ini semua dari Naruto, karena rencana ini sudah di rencanakan semua oleh Sasuke, Fugaku, Minato, Gaara dan Tsunade. Minato secara khusus meminta acara pernikahan mereka tepat saat ulang tahunnya.

"Nee teme! Apa-apaan nih? Kok jadi kaya pernikahan? Kita lagi main cabaret ya?"

"Kita menikah sekarang _dobe_."

"Ah becanda.. pernikahan kita 1 bulan lagi teme."

"Aku sedang tak bercanda dobe. Coba pakailah otakmu itu dengan benar sekali-kali dan jangan berisik\."

Naruto pun terdiam, dalam hatinya ia tak percaya bahwa pernikahannya sedang berlangsung. Dan ia mengikuti semua proses itu dan mengucapkan sumpah akan setia sehidup semati dalam suka dan duka akan selalau bersama Sasuke. Lalu mereka berdua dinyatakan sah dan saling mencium pasangannya. Semua orang bertepuk tangan menyambut suka cita. Naruto mulai menitikan air mata dan berniat mau mengomeli Sasuke yang membuat kejutan lebih dari yang pernah Gaara lakukan padannya dulu.

.

Sekarang semua orang sedang menikmati pesta, sang pengantin baru duduk di meja memperhatikan semua orang yang hadir hari ini dan tangan mereka berpegangan erat.

"Teme! Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" Naruto mulai meminta penjelasan.

"Hn?"

"Ahhh hentikan –hn- mu dulu untuk sementara! Itu tak menjelaskan apa-apa tau." Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, Sasuke yang gemas melihatnya langsung mencubit pipi tembem itu.

"_Ittaii~ temeeee_… huh kenapa aku mau menikah dengan orang macam kau ya? Padahal Gaara lebih keren daripada kau"

"Yasudah kita cerai saja." Ancam Sasuke yang kesal karena dibandig-bandingan dengan Gaara.

"Ngambek tuhhh si pantat ayam ngambekk.. cieiei ieiei" Naruto makin menggoda Sasuke

"_Usuratonkachi dobe_."

"Teme pantat ayam!"

"_Baka_!"

"_Bake_!"

"_Dobe_"

"_Teme_"

"Idiot"

"Bast—"

"HENTIKAN!" teriak semua orang yang menghentikan aktivitas dansannya karena melihat pasangan suami-istri baru itu bertengkar dengan saling mengejek. Naruto hanya nyengir-nyengir gaje dan Sasuke tetap dengan stoic facenya/

"Tuh kan teme. Kau sih yang mul-" bibir Naruto langsung di bekap oleh bibir Sasuke

"Berisik, nikmatilah acara ini _dobe-koi_" Sasuke melepas bibirnya dari Naruto dan tamu yang lain senyum-senyum melihat adegan manis tadi.

**-chu-**

"Trima kasih _Sasu-koi_." Naruto membalas mencium pipi Sasuke dan sukses membuat wajah si Uchiha memerah dan tersenyum lebar untuk pertama kalinnya. Ia melihat Naruto sedang berdansa dengan Gaara. Tak ada rasa cemburu lagi seperti dulu. Karena naruto sudah menjadi miliknya seutuhnya dan selama-lamanya dan ia berjanji pada diri sendiri akan menjaga dan mencintai Naruto hingga akhir hayatnya.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Cello… alat bantu yang menyatuhkan mereka… nada-nada tiap harmoni yang di mainkan mengikat siapapun yang mendengarnya. Suaranya yang khas membuat siapapun mendengarnya terbawa suasana yang mendamaikan jiwa. cello pula yang menjadi saksi bisu kehidupan pemiliknya. Segala macam perasaan pemiliknya dituangkan dalam cello. Bagaikan buku harian. Tapi cello tak seperti buku harian yang akan habis kertasnnya. Tapi cello akan selalu ada setia mendampingi pemiliknya ….<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

-OWARI-

.

gmna? aneh? memang.. hahahah XDD

makasih ya yang sudah mau membaca dan mereview

makasihhh bangeddddd muah muahhhhh


End file.
